IchigoHiME
by fortunelestion
Summary: (Crossover Strawberry Panic!) Natsuki transferred to St. Lulim High School to distance herself from the Fuuka Kaichou. However she meet other gorgerous Kaichou who help her through her days. Will she able to move on? Or Will she back to her precious one? (NO CARNIVAL) SHIZNAT or CHINAT, dunno... sorry for bad summary. Rating T, contain minor coarse language, maybe will change...
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, my very first time at writing a story, I'm excited and nervous to say****. I'm sorry for ****any ****mistakes ****as**** English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Edited : Beta Read by Blackfang64, 100% thanks to him, my story become readable and enjoyable, He is really AWESOME! :D**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to St. Lulim's Girls' School**

"_JUST SHUT UP WOMAN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CAN NOT GIVE ME A SON! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" __a m__an with blonde haired shouted angrily._

"_I'm so sorry dear..." __Apologised the__ woman __looking to be __in __her __mid thirties with raven hair. Her tears stream down endlessly. She kneeled in front of her husband to ask forgiveness._

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT SHIT ANYMORE! I WANT__ A __DIVORCE!" He snapped._

"_Please dear, don't do this to me..." __the woman pleaded,__h__er arms __wrapped__around __her husband right leg._

"_NO, IT IS FINAL! I will provide you with monthly allowance for you and her. However, I want you to sign this paper. NOW!" He tossed a paper to floor and extended his hand to give his wife a pen._

**Natsuki POV**

"Noooo!" I was screaming out loud as I recall, the nightmare still lingering in my head. Even that dream is always repeating in my sleep.

"Calm down Kuga-san." A girl dressed checkered skirt with a white shirt covered by a cream coloured vest. Closing her book, an honest smile grew along her lips as she caught the attention of the other girl.

I turned my head to the left. A beautiful figure with long, straight obsidian coloured hair with two red ribbons tied each side of her silky hair. She has golden eyes that were shining from the reflection of the sun through the window. Her composure and elegance gave off a rather etiquette personality from her. _Who is she? She looks as though she does__ tea ceremony or flower arrangement, __wait, what has that got to do with this?__... Does she miss me? Yeah of course not, I know it. Wait! Did she just call my name?"_

"Mmm... How did you know my name?"

"Forgive about my impoliteness Kuga-san, I'm Minamoto Chikaru. St. Lulim Girls' School Kaichou. I got your transfer paper a few days ago, I'm here to accompany you and explain about everything that you want to ask about this school."

"Where am I?" My eyes wondered around at my surroundings. This place has three single beds, one desk located before me, to my left side is a window that has a beautiful view of a garden with variant flowers.

"You are in the infirmary Kuga-san. Some students found you collapsed by the school entrance this morning. What happened to you? Are you still feeling unwell?"

**_Normal POV_**

_-Flashback 3 days ago-_

_At __a __small restaurant a group of girls always hang__ing__ out together._

"_Horray! Our high school __is __really splendid! __So m__any cute girls! It feel__s like__ just yesterday we bec__a__me freshman, and now we become their admired sophomores__,__" __The __Red haired exclaimed happily. "However still__,__ Midori nee-chan be__ing__ a teacher? This world must be on __the __tip of catasthrope."_

"_Mou, Nao-chan you shouldn't mocking your own sister." __argued__ the orange hair girl__, throwing a menacing look at her.__._

"_Yea__h,__ yea__h..__." __rolling her lime green__ eyes__, she__ waved her right hand frantically__ ignoring the pouting remark coming from her friend__. "Anyway__,__ where is your beloved Mikoto?" She asked with wicked smile._

"_She had a promise to __go to __dinner with her family because her sister __has come up for a visit__" The busty girl named Mai retor__ted__._

"_Hey Nat-kun, why are you so gloomy?" The short haired girl asked._

"_Mmm... Guys, I feel __like I don't want to __continue study__ing__ at Fuuka anymore." Three other girls beside her shocked._

_The charcoal girl regain back her composure, she asked. "What do you mean Nat-kun?"_

"_I __don't want to go__to__ Fuuka anymore."_

"_Why?" __Mai could feel her eyes watering up with tears__as she repeatedly blinked her violet eyes__._

"_You all know I have been trying to act normal around 'her' since __the __start of high school. However__,__ my heart aches everytime I see 'her'. Her happiness is my priority, I don't want to cause her sadness. Guys, I'm sorry to be such a coward, but please let me __be__ free from this torture. It is really killin' me." Tears streamed freely from the emerald eyes__ as she couldn't hold back her sobs__._

"_Where do you want to go Nat?" The fiery haired girl asked._

"_Astraea Hill. I found it two weeks ago on __a __protected website. It was really hard to hacked their system. When It went through, I saw their main domain. I__ became__ attached to St. Lulim Girls' School, so I sent them __an __email to enroll__ at __ their school. The next few days after that, they wanted me to take __the __entrance __exams,__ so I went to arrange__ a__ place for test. __Somehow, I got accepted, I __passed academic and physical test. They even gave me __a __scholarship __to__ study and live at __the __dormitory." She explained._

"_Astraea Hill? St. Lulim Girls' School? Where is that?"_

"_Mai, let me explain it. Astraea Hill is __a __prestigious school __in __which students who enroll to that school more or less from wealthy families and __are __good __i__n academic. Astraea Hill divides __in__to three girls schools, Miator, Spica, and Lulim. __They are__ well known as __an old__traditional__ school, you know with many history things__" Natsuki explained, still finding questions from her friends._

_"__Anyway, why __did you__ choose that school Nat-kun?"_

"_I learned Astraea Hill is __an __isolated school, which people without authori__z__ation, __are __forbid__den__ to go inside. From their guides, one of their rules is prohibition to use __a __cellphone. __With that, it __will prevent __her from contacting me__ to take me back or follow me…"_

"_What mutt, no cellphone! How we can contact you then__?__!" the red head barked._

"_You can call me on the night to my new number, I will give it to you later. Rules are made to be violated, right?" She winked__ mischievely at her friend__._

"_Way to go mutt! That's my cousin! However I__'m__ still angry you know, how can you didn't let me know sooner?!"_

"_Sorry spider, you know me right? I prefer do it first."_

"_Nat, about Kaichou, what do you want __me __to say to her?"_

"_Oh my gosh, just forget about that bitch!" Mai smack __Nao's__ head with her palm. "OUCH! What the fuck Mai!"_

"_You shouldn't say that! It__'s__ rude!"_

_Nao crossed her arms and slumped her back to the chair. She mumbled several curses under her breath._

"_Nat-kun, I hope you won't leave her without __an __explanation."_

"_I will let her know tomorrow at __the __student council room. She will be there to handle preparation for __the __school festival. Then, in the night I will head to the Astraea Hill."_

"_You know what Nat, we are always on your side. So, if anything happen__s__, come back to us okay?" Mai stand up from her chair, walked to her friend, and gave her bear hug._

"_Yeah mutt! Don't ever forget your beautiful cousin." The lime eyes girl blew her kiss._

"_Nat-kun, remember to call us if you have time. We will miss you." Chie winked._

_The violet eyes pulled back from hug, and walked back to her respective chair. "More important, you must take care your health Nat."_

"_Haiii. Arigatou everyone. Now, eat as much as you want, it's my treat." Natsuki smiled__ warmly__._

"_Yeah!" The three other girls cheer__ed__ in unison._

_The next day, the raven haired girl woke up from her slumber. She stretched up her limps, then she look__ed at__ her clock. She __was __shocked when the clock was displaying '1 PM', __meaning __she __was __late for her appointment. She jumped off from her bed, proceed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and wore __the __cloth__es__ which she prepared last night. The raven haired girl __was dressed in a __ white T-shirt, black tight jeans, and a pair of white sneakers._

_Her room remain__ed the __same except __there was __more space __i__n the cabinet, which half of her cloth__es__were __packed in big box, and sent to the new school. The other things which she won't __need__ for her school, __were __left at __her __apartment includ__ing__ her collection of lingeries which remain tidy on her special cabinet. She p__acked__ the rest of her things in __a __duffel bag__ before__hurrying__ to __the __living room__ grabbing the key to her Ducati as she __walked to her bike__ out front of the building.__ The raven haired girl opened her bike compartment and took out __the __silver helmet, which __matched__ her bike color, silver dark blue Ducati 1198. Natsuki wore her black leather jacket, put on her helmet and mounted her bike. __Inserting the key in, Natsuki heard in delight as her baby came to life with a roaring sound. Kicking the stand, Natsuki twisted handle as she__ drove to Fuuka High School._

_After at least 15 minutes ride, she arrived at Fuuka High. She turned off her bike engine, dismounted her bike, and took off her helmet. She glance her watch, and run to her destination. 'Shit, I__'m__ late __by__ two hours. Yesterday__'s__ party really ma__d__e me sle__ep__ like pig.'_

_She arrived in front of __the __student council room. Natsuki opened the door, and shocked with the scene before her. Her object of affection kissing passionately with her boyfriend. The raven haired girl tried her best to hold back her tears, and forced to calm. Her heart __was __broken to pieces, __a feeling of numbness grew over her body __a__s she__ wanted to run far away from the pain._

_The brown haired girl heard door opened, and pulled back from kiss. "Ara, you really__like to always show up out of nowhere, Natsuki." She nodded to signal her boyfriend to leave them alone._

"_My__,__ my__,__ I __might__ go check __on the __Kendo club for a while princess. Then, if you__'ll__ excuse me." He pecked his girlfriend__'s__ cheek, and walked toward the raven haired girl. "Good afternoon Kuga-san, nice to meet you." He gave his toothy smile._

"_Nice to meet you Kanzaki."_

"_Then, __if you will __please excuse me."_

_After her boyfriend left the two of them. She walked to Natsuki. "Ara, Natsuki ikezu! How can you __two hours late__?"_

"_Sorry Shizuru, I overslept this morning." She looked the older girl with blank look. 'I really want to run away right now.'_

"_What did you do yesterday?" She asked._

"_I hung out with my friends. Anyway__,__ it doesn't matter now Shizuru. I just want to say that I will__ be__ transfer__ing__ to __an__other school tomorrow. Today will be our last meeting Shizuru."_

_Shizuru confused with the younger one statement. "Wh- What do you mean Natsuki?__!__ I never received your transfer form before."_

"_I need it fast so I personally asked Mashiro-sama to sign without student council concern."_

"_Natsuki, you are joking right?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?" The brunette c__ould__n't hold her tears, she put her hands to the smaller girl shoulder. She whispered. "Why Natsuki?"_

"_Sorry Shizuru. Its for the best." She looked up her object of affection for the last time, and gave her __a __sad smile. "Sorry... Sayonara..." She pulled off from her friend's hands and run off left the brunette haired girl._

_She rode her bike at full speed. The raven haired girl cried along the way till arriv__ing__at her destination, her emerald eyes came upon the cliff side__. This cliff __wa__s her mother's death place. Her mother __died__i__n __a __car accident__ one evening__ when she __was driving__ home from her work. She was a head scientist __of __Fuuka Research Facilities. Natsuki was 8 years old__ when she died__. After her mother__'s__ death, she was __sent to live with her cousin Nao's family where she grew up for the last few years__._

_Dismounting off her bike, Natsuki__ place__d__ her duffel bag __on her seat__ bike seat__.__S__he unzipped her bag, and pulled out a pocket knife and flower she bought earlier. The raven haired girl walked to the end of cliff, she threw the bouquet of flower__s__. __Grabbing hold of__ her long hair, __she took the knife in her other hand as she drew it back and forth along her hair__. She hold her long hair. "Ne mother... Why __is __everyone that I love, always leave me? Father who threw us out. You who left me alone in this world. Then she who I loved so much…" __easing the grip of her hand, she felt the strands of her hair __being stolen away by the wind__. __Watching as the last of her hair disappeared from sight__, __she fell to her knees as she sat among the dirt__, not feeling hungry even __though __she didn't eat food from morning._

_She just s__a__t there to calm her pain, until she fell sleep. When she woke up __checking the time on her phone as it __displayed ten __at__ night__.__Standing up__, __she __brushed the dirt off from her jeans__ as s__he p__laced__ back her knife __in__ the duffel bag__ before resting her bag in her__ compartment. The raven haired girl put on her helmet, mounted her bike__ as she__ revved __the __engine__ before dashing__ off to her destination which lead her __to her __new life._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Natsuki POV**

"Maybe I was just too tired not to mention I didn't have time to eat yesterday and drove to this school which took awhile to get here"

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway Kuga-san, your bike will be placed on Astraea garage. So you don't have to worry about that." She said.

The noir haired girl pull out handkerchief from her skirt pocket. She stand up from her chair and approaching me, instintively snapped me from my reverie. Her face come closer to mine _'Oh my God, what does she doing? She__'s__ invad__ing__ my personal space!'_ I close my eyes to wait and see what this girl was doing. Then, I feel soft fabric touch my forehead. I open my eyes and find her face just few inches than mine.

"Wh-Wha—?"

"Kuga-san, I assume you were having a nightmare just now. You've got a lot of sweat above ur forehead from that" She stopped wiping my forehead as she then pulled back and cupped my chin with her soft hand. She stares straight to my eyes, her golden eyes so sparkling. "You have beautiful eyes, Kuga-san."

"Wh-Wha—, Th-Thank you." I stammered. 'Oh my God, I felt my blood rushed to my face right now.'

She smiled at me, and pull back her hand. Golden eyes retrieved from my emerald eyes, and stand straight. "One more time Kuga Natsuki-san. I, Minamoto Chikaru welcome you to St. Lulim's Girls' School." She bowed.

"Natsuki."

"Hai?"

"Just Natsuki, I don't like formalities." I retorded.

She cover her giggled with her hand. "You are a funny one Natsuki. Just call me Chikaru then. Anyway, can you stand up? How do you feel right now?"

"I'm much better, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome Natsuki. I think we should go back to Ichigo-sha for now. I will lead you to your room." She extended her hand.

"Okay. Ichigo-sha? What is that?" I asked as I accepted her extended hand.

She pulled me to make me stand up from single bed. "It is name for dormitory in Astraea Hills. Students from Miator, Spica, and Lulim live there as long they study here. The dormitory divides to three sections which each section contain students from respective school. For example, Lulim students place at the center section, Miator at the east Section, and Spica at the west one. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you choose Lulim? I read your files before. Your middle school grades were very good in academic and sport. Until recently, your grades dropped significantly, you rarely attended your classes, and barely passed the high school exams. However, when I saw your entrance exams result, you did it with outstanding score. So why did you choose Lulim? When you can easily went to Miator or Spica." She looked directly to emerald eyes before her as she finished.

'_I think I had seen that golden eyes somewhere..." _I shrugged. "Well, I was kinda interested with this school motto 'Freedom and Carefree Style."

She chuckled a little. "You are indeed an interesting person Natsuki. I like you."

"W-Wha—" I stuttered. _'What the hell! I'm stuttered?! She meant __she __like__s__ as __a __friend you idiot!'_ I can feel a light blush come to my cheek. _'The only person who can make me like this __was __just her... I miss you Shizuru.'_

"Anyway Natsuki, we must going back now. Ichigo-sha's curfew is at six o'clock, so you better obey it Natsuki if you don't want to meet sister." She winked.

'_What a pathetic rule!' _I growled. "Damn rule!" The beautiful girl before me giggled, with a lady like manner.

"Come on Natsuki." She held my palm, and dragged me with her.

We walked through so many places, there were various courts, indoor and outdoor. Many students have left the school grounds while some of them were still doing club activities. There was a greenhouse too as I was amazed by the size of it, we travelled through a big garden (or rather a forest). This school was really HUGE compared to Fuuka. _'Fuuka... Why did you do this to me Shizuru?'_ I followed her step with my head hung low, find the ground more interesting than my thoughts.

"Natsuki... Here we are!" She exclaimed happily.

I turned my head to the huge building before me. We walked inside together. A tall fence encircled around the outside grounds of the building as a water fountain sat there at the centre of the courtyard. Each side dormitory have a beautiful garden with variant flowers. The building structure and details looked so old fashioned but still picturesque to me, the entrance door was made of mahogany with a silver knob that looked to inviting to touch. _'As expected from __a __prestigious school. Thank Heaven__s__ that I got scholarship because __of __my entrance results.'_

"I will explained this dormitory according to grade. You see, the building is divided into three floors. Students from first till third grade are placed on third floor. Second floor reserved for fourth, fifth, and sixth grade. Lounge, cafetaria, dining hall, library, Kaichous room, and Etoile's room are placed on first floor." She explained as her hand gestured the direction for blunette.

"Etoile?"

"Etoiles are students who are selected to represent the three schools. Somewhat like a boss for Kaichous. They handle school meetings, admissioning for new students, taking care of the clubs budgets, looking after the greenhouse and many more. The students vote at the election, to choose their beloved and respected candidate to run for Etoile."

"Wow, sounds troublesome." I muttered, the idea of all that work needed really sounded too boring for me.

"Come, I will take you to your room." She gestured me to follow her. "Since our middle and high school combined together, that means you are a fifth grader. Your room will be on the second floor."

"And you? What grade are you?"

"I'm at sixth grade. But since I'm Kaichou, my room is on the first floor."

"Lucky you." I huffed.

Golden eyes girl giggled at my childish demeanor. She held my hand and take me to my room. Finally we arrive in front of my room door. She opened the door revealed nice room with two single beds, two desks, two chairs, and two closets. All of that divided to each side, with one bathroom on the center. _'Quite standard, but still nice...'_ Something clicked to my mind. "Wait! Why there are two beds?"

We walked inside. "Well, in this dorm, students sleep together with their roommate, except for Kaichous and Etoiles." She explained.

"Can't I just sleep alone?"

She shook her head. "No, you can't Natsuki. Unfortunately, even now, you do not have a roommate, I'm assigned to be your company for a while." I crossed my arms over my chest and grumbled. _'Why must __there be __company just to sleep. Geez stupid rule!' _She rested her index finger under her chin as she looked to be lost in thought for a while. "Natsuki, I guess you must take a bath now, because dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. You can find your luggage on the right side of the closet, they arrived yesterday. Meanwhile, I will go to my room to gather several things to move in with you." She winked as she walked out the door.

"H-hai..." I blushed _'Oh my gosh, why __do __Kaichous have a power __to __make people blush so easily?'_ She didn't know exactly why, only that she is just someone who easily blushes when getting teased.

* * *

**Omake :**

**Shizuru : Ara, Leon-san...**

**Me : *Look up from my accounting book* Yes?**

**Shizuru : Why d****id**** you separate me from MY Natsuki?**

**Me : *Put down the book* *cough* well at least in this story Natsuki ****is the one ****who has ****the ****one side****d**** love...**

**Shizuru : Ara, it is true Leon-san, but why ****must ****you go pair MY Natsuki with the other woman? *glare***

**Me : *gulp* This is just for the start Shizuru-san, please wait just a little longer... Please... *pleaded with best puppy eyes ever***

**Shizuru : Ara, I will wait a LITTLE longer if you say so Leon-san... *devilish smile***

**Me : Haaaiiii! *two finger salute***

**(A.N. : I have ****an****other idea, but I will st****i****ck with this first ... Until next chapter****, ****please ****review :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally second chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews and supports. I reply all the review at the end of chapter. Your reviews make me smile, now I know why every author always want some review even it it just 'thanks', 'i like it', etc. They really make me happy *sobs* that you like my work *sobs*. Thank you very much everyone. *bow* I LOVE YOU GUYS. Also, I edited my first chapter, you can read it again for more readable story :D (****EDITED. There some editing on Shizuru's confession.)**

**If you can read and enjoy this story, it is because ****Blackfang64****, who beta read my story and help me from my horrible english language. Again 100% thanks to him. OMG He is really AWESOME!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic! *sobs***

**Chapter 2**

**What Happened?**

All the students were gathering around in the dining hall. The Lulim Kaichou walked in with the new student which attracted interest from every student in the hall. Natsuki who was disturbed by the sudden attention decided to gives them her famous death glare which worked well as everyone gulped about the new student's reaction quickly turning their attention to their plates. The Kaichou who was both amazed and amused at the scene before her, she couldn't help but chuckle with her new friend's antics. Their destination to their seats was cut short by a girl with long, wavey blondish coloured hair and her friend who stood tall and proud beside her with her shortly cut sea blue hair.

"Etoile-sama, I would like to introduce the new student, Kuga Natsuki" Chikaru gestured Natsuki to walk forward.

"I'm Kuga Natsuki, it is a pleasure to meet you Etoile-sama." Natsuki bowed in courteously.

"Welcome to Astraea Hill, I'm Ootori Amane, sixth grade, and this is Konohana Hikari, fourth grade." She gestured the younger blond girl. "We hope you enjoy your life here."

"Nice to meet you too Kuga-san." Hikari bowed.

"Natsuki. No need honorifics either." She said flatly.

"Very well. Natsuki, please have your seat, we will start dinner in a few minutes." Amane smiled as she left with Hikari.

The long noir haired girl took hold of the younger girl by the wrist as she lead her to their respective seats. Some student squealed with that scene and started to whisper to each other. Dinner went smoothly with gossips flowing in the air about the new student's personality and appearance, some of them loved Natsuki's cold attitude while the others were scared.

After dinner, Chikaru led the new student back to their room in which Natsuki was quick to slump to her bed. She was organizing her things earlier while she was waiting for Chikaru. Feeling the tiredness and exhaustion catching up to her now, Natsuki could help but close her eyes to enjoy the softness of her bed.

Watching the younger girl heading off to her dreamworld, Chikaru walked to her closet to retrieve her nightgown. "Mmm... Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, can we meet after school? I want to take you to visit some of the clubs."

"How annoying… Must I join?"

"Unfortunately, yes Natsuki." She replied with a small giggle at the growl coming from Natsuki. Chikaru finished getting changed into dressing gown as she walked to the other girl's bed, alerting Natsuki's attention as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Gaaahh! Okay." Natsuki growled, still trying to maintain her sleeping pose as she faced herself away from the older girl.

The golden eyes were shining brightly from the reflection of the light. She didn't know why she really attached to this new student. Her curiosity was getting the better of her as she had an unexplainable hunger to get to know the younger girl more.

"Thank you, good night Natsuki."

"I should be the one who's saying thank you. Thank you Kaichou, good night." Natsuki replied before quickly drifting away into her deep slumber.

The next morning, Chikaru shook the raven haired girl to awaken her but for Natsuki, being someone who is not described as a 'morning person' was having a hard time to deal with in the morning. After several minutes, her attempt paid off as the younger girl stirred from her slumber and slowly opened her eyes. "Natsuki, if you don't wake up now, you will be late for class."

"Okay…" She yawned as she tried to rub away the tiredness from her eyes. Being an obedient child, she got up, descended off from her bed and strided to bathroom in a rather zombie-ish manner.

After fifteen minutes, she walked out from bathroom dressed in her new uniform. An orange sailor uniform, with a orange red checkerboard skirt.

"Nice to see you in that uniform. It seems to fit perfectly with your beautiful curve." She winked in a teasing manner.

"Th-Thank you." She blushed. _'Blushing in the morning? What the hell...__?__'_

**Chikaru POV**

'_This girl really does blush __so __easily, her face __is __so cute. Does she know that? Kya~ I really want jump and hug her right now.' _She mentally squealed, while her outer appearance showed her as calm and collected. "After school, I will be waiting for you by the school entrance. Now, we must head to class." She held the younger girl wrist and led her away with her. _'Hesitan__t__ type? Cold, unreachable, and __a __lonely little puppy? This girl seems need help. I will think something __to __keep her around me, so I can know more about her and help when needed.'_

That afternoon, I spent my time with my daily duties such going to meetings with the other student council presidents and etoiles. Today's meeting is about mid term exam schedules. Usually I will say they are a boring routine, but when Natsuki came, I can barely remove her from my head. Her emerald eyes seems so distant, and in pain. What happened to her?

After the meeting was over, Chikaru immediately walked to her club room. One of the advantage to being a Kaichou is that you can access private information data freely. Astraea Hill is known well in the world, so attaining many hidden information can be easy. She sat in front of the school notebook and accessed to a government source. Chikaru studied the information about the emerald eyes girl in the school information center, but found nothing about new student's background. She typed 'Kuga Natsuki' and found one result which make her eyes went wide. _'Searrs?'_

She pointed her cursor to clicked 'Kuga Natsuki Searrs'.

_Name : Kuga Natsuki Searrs _

_Date of Birth : August, 15th 1996_

_Gender : Woman_

_Occupation : Student_

_Biography : Kuga Natsuki Searrs is daughter from __Frederic Searrs__ and __Kuga Saeko__. The heir from __the __Searrs bussiness tycoon. She lived with her mother after her parent's divorced. After Saeko__'s__ death, she lived with her mother's relative__ and such she__was__ home schooled in __her __young days. __S__he enrolled to Fuuka Middle and High School. Investigator found that she recently transferred to __an__other school__ but further information has been classified__._

'_Very little information indeed... Is this Kuga Natsuki Searrs?' _Her lips curved up after zoomed photo of girl with long raven hair and emerald eyes. _'She turned from beautiful girl to be a very handsome girl.'_

Then the golden eyes saw link for 'Frederic Searrs' and clicked it.

_Name : Frederic Searrs _

_Date of Birth : November, 10th 1972_

_Gender : Man_

_Occupation : The owner of Searrs Group_

_Status : Married_

_Biography : Frederic Searrs is known as the 'Almighty Searrs' which has successed many variant bussinesses. __He is well known as __the owner of __a __bussiness tycoon and famous around Western Countries, called Searrs Group. He married with __Kuga Saeko__ in 1995 which led to have a beautiful daughter, __Kuga Natsuki Searrs__ who lived with her mother after divorced. He re-marrie__d__ with __Catherine Rockbell__ in 2001__ in which she gave birth to his second daughter__, __Alyssa Searrs__._

The noir haired girl clicked 'Kuga Saeko'. _'She exactly looks like her mother.' _

_Name : Kuga Saeko _

_Date of Birth : September, 8th 1976_

_Date of Death : March, 3rd 2004_

_Gender : Woman_

_Occupation : - Scientists at Searrs Group_

_Scientist at Fuuka Research Facilities_

_Status : Widow by divorce_

_Biography : Kuga Saeko __wa__s __a __prodigy scientist who worked at Searrs Groups before __she __married __Frederic Searrs __in 1995. Their marriage was blessed by a daughter, __Kuga Natsuki Searrs__. However, their marriage didn't last long which __was __proved by divorce in 2002. After divorced, Kuga Saeko moved to her hometown with their daughter. She worked at Fuuka Research Facilities as chemical lab scientist. Two years later, she __lost her life in an__ accident._

'_I'm sure __it was __hard for Natsuki to __have __faced many problems in her young days.'_

She suddenly remembered that she must return some books to library. The golden eyes scanned around her desk to make sure she don't leave her anything behind. The walk to the library felt so soothingly with a warm breeze slowly blowing through her hair. Returning her books, Chikaru strode out from library as her feet led her astray from her usual course as caught sight of a familiar figure sitting in the distance as she was leaned back againts big tree. Her eyes wondered around the vast lake that sat before her, from the distance she could make out the altar building from far away. (AN : imagine, where Nagisa fell sleep on Shizuma, or where Amane and Hikari had a little conversation when Amane had Amnesia) She walked to familiar person who was calmly sleeping.

'_She really __is __like an angel.' _Chikaru's lip curved up, and decided to sit beside the sleeping beauty.

**Natsuki POV**

_-One and half year ago-_

'_Oh my gosshhh what I will say? Hey Shizuru. I want to say that I love you. Mmm... That didn't sound right. Shizuru, I always love you from first we met, w__ill __you to be my girlfriend? Arrggghh too direct! Poem? Shizuru you're the sun who __has been __shining in my darkest life. Without you, I will not learn about how to love, you are my everything. Want you to be my girlfriend? No! It's too mushy! Hey Shizuru, do you remember our pinky promise? Do you still want to be my bride? What the hell?! Bride! How can you jump to that phase without being lover__s__ first? O__h__ my gosh Natsuki, think! Think!' I walked back __and __forth to think about __my __confession sentence. 'It's __too __damn hard! She will here soon... Ohmygoshohmygoshoh—'_

_The __beams of __sunlight __glowing through the window __gave me __a __warm feeling, __my eyes and ears were open to the __serene surrounding, __the happy chirps of __birds whistl__ing in the trees__, even __the __calm breeze still can't relieve my nervousness. Today, I__'m__ planning to confess my love to Shizuru. My friends encouraged me when I consulted my love problem to them. I feel now is the right time, I can't hold my feeling__s in __ any longer. I remember when she said that she want__ed__ to be my bride in the future. Just recall__ing__ that moment, make my heart bit faster._

"_Good afternoon Natsuki." The brown haired girl greeted from behind me._

_I startled__but tried to calm myself before __I faced __her. I turned and said, "Good afternoon Shizuru."_

"_What do you want to talk about Natsuki?" She smiled._

'_Her smile always make me warm.' I snapped, "Mmm... I.. w-wan-...to... s-ss-saa-y..."_

"_Ara, what happened Natsuki? Why are you stammer__ing__? Are you sick?" She said in concerned tone._

"_N-No!" Blood rushed to my face f__rom the__ sudden outburst._

_She c__h__uckled a little, "Ne, Natsuki... Do you ever fall in love with someone?" She said suddenly__,__ her expression bec__a__me serious._

'_Oh my gosh... Does Shizuru know about my confession?' I nodded._

"_Ara, what will Natsuki does if she fall__s__ in love with someone?"_

'_Killer question.' I inhaled deep breath, and exhaled it tried to calm myself before answered. "I will confess to that person. If that person accept__s__ it, then I will do everything to keep her happy, even it cost__s__ my own happiness."_

"_Ara, such a mature answer Natsuki has. Then what will you do if that person love__s__ someone else?"_

"_I will let her go. Because I know she will be happy with her choice. However, whatever her choice is, I will be her __friend and __support __her __even from the shadow__s.__" I gave her __a __sad smile._

"_Ne Natsuki... Do you know Reito?"_

"_Y-Yeah, he is quite popular in Fuuka. What's about him?"_

"_He confessed to me." She said as __she __tried to hide her blush with her bangs._

'_There's go... __I l__os__t__ before the battle even start__ed__..." I mumbled inwardly. "S-So w-hat is your ch-oice?" I stammered._

"_I think I will accept him. I mean he is nice, smart, handsome person, like a prince. What do you think Natsuki?"_

"_If that is your choice, you should go for it. Whatever happe__s__n, I will always be your support." I smiled, a genuine smile. 'Shizuru, for you anything will be done, even __at the __cost my life. I love you Shizuru.'_

"_Thank you. Love you my Natsuki. You are really my best friend." She jump__ed__ to hug me._

'_My Natsuki? Sure, I always be your Natsuki, __but __even you won't ever be my Shizuru, and of course our love is different.' I h__e__ld my tears which gathered in my eyes. "You are welcome Shizuru."_

_-End of flashback-_

"Shi-Shizuru..." I tried to open my eyes slowly. _'Where am I? Oh yeah I ditched __class at __second period and walked around.' _My eyes wondered around at my surrounding, the soothing breeze blowing around me. _'I hope you__'re__ happy Shizuru.'_

"Good afternoon Natsuki, how was your sleep?"

I was taken aback with the sudden soft voice from beside me, readying to set my death glare to max at the perpetrator. "Ka-Kaichou!"

She chuckled. "Calm down, I come here not to charge you for your misdemeanor."

I can feel heat on my face right now.

"Who is Shizuru?"

The sudden question snapped me from my embarassment. "How do you know about Shizuru?"

"You mentioned her name in your sleep. Let me guess... She is your someone special?"

"Yes, she is my precious one."

"Mind to share a bit about her?"

'_Should I? I feel I can believe her... I don't know why I have that feeling but __there's __no harm done, right?'_ I started. "Well... She is my childhood friend. I met her several months after my mother's death. At first I thought there was an angel who came to me, she was very beautiful and warm." I chuckled a little when I remembered how we met. "Shizuru is the Kaichou from Fuuka Academy, more or less like you Kaichou. Beautiful, graceful, smart, nice, gentle, wise, and many more."

"Then why did you need to transfer from Fuuka?"

"I need to dissapear from her life. I don't want to be a hindrance from her relationship."

"Was she the reason why your grades drop significantly?"

"Yes it was. I tried my best to be a honour student so I could fulfil our little promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Partially because we made a pinky promise to marry in the future. She said she wanted to be my bride. That was the reason I tried my best, I wanted to be equal with her. I had thought with good grades that they will help me to get a nice job offer with a good payment to support our married life..." I gave her a sad smile as my face darkened. "Though now it doesn't matter anymore... She has a boyfriend now and they will be happy together. Just thinking of that made my heart satisfied enough. There was no reason to keep my grades high anymore."

"The other part?"

"Mmm... Being around her, make my heart ached. I couldn't concentrate with my studying and instead spent my time ditching classes, playing games and went night clubbing with my friends." I tried to hold back my tears which threatened to fall.

She pulled me back into a tight embrace. "Natsuki, you can cry as much as you want, I'm here... Never hold back your tears in front of me..."

Her voice was so soft and soothing in my ear. Unbeknown, my tears stream down endlessly. I place my arms on her back to retord her embrace. "A-Arigatou..."

**Omake :**

**Me : *Smile* *Eyes glue to laptop screen***

**Natsuki : What do you smiling about? *sit on white couch with bike magazine on her hand***

**Me : *Smile***

**Nao is walking to the couch which Natsuki is with a glass orange juice on her left hand : *waving her right hand dismissively* Don't think about that crazy girl. She just too happy with reviews which she got.**

**Natsuki : How can everyone gave her review? Hell! I even didn't understand her story. Her english is sucks.**

**Nao : Well, what do you hope from that stupid girl, who slept through her english class or spent her time talking about **_**Tekken **_**thing with her friends.**

**Natsuki : *Looks up from her magazine* What the hell? Then she still dare to use english language for her story? **

**Nao : Yeah *Sigh* She said that she want to convey her crazy ideas, and choose to do it with international language.**

**Natsuki : *Roll her eyes* Typical her.**

**Nao sighed again.**

**Me : *Doesn't care about anything and still smiling in front of screen***

**(A.N. : Until next chapter****,**** P****lease ****review so I know what you have in mind ;))**

**annoyingLONER : **I'm sorry, but no kidding, I make Natsuki cut her hair short, just like avatar this story. It is like a 'sign' that she left her past behind and move into fresh start for her new life. Hope you don't dissapointed and continue to read my fic :D

**M.D : **I did some research while writing, however it does really far from enough, I'm sorry, I hope you don't leave this fic and continue to read it. I found really awesome beta reader, I edited the first chapter and you can read it again ;)

**wolfie : **Thank you wolfie-san, honestly when I wrote that scene I also... you know *ewww* hahahaha.

**Platina GF : **I will and I prove it ;)

**Leeyou : **I'm happy you find it interesting :D

**D.E : **I try to update it soon again, I'm happy that you like it :D

**Nyaaaaaaah : **You can see it on avatar in this story, Me too, however I can't find a girl that more beautiful than Natsuki for Shizuru, so I choose Reito. Hahahaha you will get it on later chapter ;)

**Bettyful : **Great! Let's the battle begin! Hahahaha :D

**chum-sa : **I'm happy that you like it :D

**ApersonWithLostSoul : **I hope Shizuru-san didn't hear that *whisper* me too ;)

**amy-kun : **Great! Please always keep your attention to me ;) *wink*

**Etain Hawk : **I found it, and very happy to get him to be my beta reader. Thank you for your suggestion, and also your thums up :D

**Again thank you for your reviews *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I supposed to publish this chapter several days ago. But my life can be so down to earth, because of some betrayal, and decided to move, more or less in two weeks, back to my hometown. The next chapter maybe will come more delayed, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. Those are really boost my mood up, and make me smile. Arigatou minna!**

**This chapter is beta read by ****Blackfang64****. He helped me to fixed many mistakes, and even added several sentences, so my story can be read smoothly. Thank you Fang-san!**

**DISCLAIMER : Arrgghhh! I still do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Vice President and Club**

**Normal POV**

After school, the raven haired girl met up with the Lulim president in the entrance hall. Chikaru led the younger girl to explore the various clubs being held around the school. Trips to tennis, badminton, football, swimming, track and field, equestrian, judo, fencing, kendo, drawing, chess, painting, you name it, from physical to academic club Chikaru had shown Natsuki every club that existed in the school. Natsuki attempted the activities in every single club they visited, which made the other students cheer or fawn over her because she did it perfectly. She won on every battle in different clubs, she beat her seniors so easily it looked as though she didn't even break a sweat. Many students wanted her to join their club, but unfortunately, she rejected them all.

"Why did Natsuki refuse every single invitation?" the Kaichou asked as she walked alongside Natsuki towards their dormitory.

"They are very troublesome." She retorted flatly.

"Natsuki's physical and intelligence are splendid, so can you do one favor to me?"

"What?"

"Want to join student council and my club?"

"Wha-What? Student council? Hell no!" She growled, storming away furiously.

'_I must persuade her __to join, perhaps I can win her favour...__.' _Chikaru thought as she caught up to Natsuki. "Wait Natsuki, if you become a member of the student council, it comes with some special perks that I think you may like" the sign of Natsuki stopping in her tracks meant she had caught the cobalt haired girl's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Mmm... You can get free access to students information. You will have previlege to use forbidden material, such as a laptop, and a cellphone. Lastly, you won't have to attend any class, but your grade must within the top 10 at Lulim. You can think about it, no need to rush." She winked. "As for clubs, as you know, in Lulim, you can freely form or disband a club. There are four students in my club including me. Our Transformation and Secret club usually go around to help the other clubs, which later we will earn some payment from their funds. You know what I mean Natsuki?

The raven haired gulped, and nodded.

"Yes, you will get payment from there. How does that sound?"

The younger girl gave it some thought as the positives of the bargain were all to tempting. _'__Sounds like a r__eally nice offer... There's no harm to accept it__ right?__On the plus side as well, __I can save some money for the future if I need it.'_ She answered. "I accept your offer Kaichou."

She halted in her way, turned back, and gave the raven haired girl her charming smile. "I'm glad to hear it Natsuki."

"Thank you Kaichou." The emerald eyes showed gratefulness, and gave her a toothy smile.

'_She is really__ quite __handsome.' _The older girl was quite taken aback with the charming smile she got from the younger one. "You are welcome Natsuki."

Walking back to their room, they took a bath before getting ready for dinner. As usual, dinner went with the pair gossiping about what Natsuki did in every club she tried out. Finishing dinner, the pair retreated back to their room as the raven haired girl happily fell onto bed letting out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway Kaichou, what will be my position in the student council?"

The older girl walked to her desk to accomplish some of her jobs. "You will be the vice president starting from tomorrow."

She gasped loudly. "W-What! Vice president?! Are you sure Kaichou? I'm a new student here, how can I get a high position like that immediately?"

"Why not? Whether you being a new student or not, it doesn't matter, as long you have good grades." She explained.

"Okay? If you say so..." Natsuki figured that it would be pointless is asking more about it as she was feeling exhausted from today's adventure.

A thought came across Chikaru's mind as she brought her index finger up to her chin in a thinking pose before turning her golden eyes to Natsuki. "Ne Natsuki, why do you know so many forms of martial arts? Not to mention you even know handle and fire a gun…"

"My father taught me when I was a child, at that time my parents were still together. Well, how to explain it? To make it short, dad wanted me to be a man, he trained me all physical lessons to defend or to attack. He made me learn many things with many tutors and thick books. What I studied were not something a child should usually read or do."

"Why did your father do that?" She asked, her eyes still fixed with curiosity at trembling emerald orbs.

"He wanted me to be a worthy as his heir. However, all of that was not enough, my father wished that he had a son, not a daughter. That was also the reason my parent's divorce. Put it short, I am unwanted child to them. As such, I'm nothing more than bad luck charm to anyone I hold dear to me..."

The noir haired girl walked up towards the younger girl, resting her palms on the raven haired shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You know Natsuki in all honesty, I am glad I met you." She patted the raven haired back to calm her.

"I don't need you to pity me, Kaichou." She mumbled.

"Natsuki, do you really think that I befriended with you out of pity? Then you underestimate me. I believe that everyone has their own problem. Your eyes are honest and explain what you feel, I'm sorry before, but I kind of researched about your background. As Kaichou, I must know about my peers, including you, Natsuki. Still, I like being friends with you, because you are you, it doesn't matter what happened to you."

"There is no need to apologize Kaichou. I hate myself for bringing misfortune to my family. If I wasn't born, my parent would still be living happily together." She hug the older girl, burying her face into the girl's shoulder as all that could be heard from her were the sounds of muffled sobs.

"Ssshh.." She hushed the younger girl. "If you weren't born, then I won't be this happy in my life Natsuki. My background is also more or less same as you but in different circumstances. My parents were really honourable and ambitious person, they would do everything to get what they wanted. After I born, they taught me to be a perfect girl, chose my path for me, even my friends must have their standards. I cannot play with my neighbors because they just 'commoners' in my parents eyes. They put me in this school because this is a prestigious school, and they thought the students here were wealthy like us." She sighed. "Even after my sister was born, they also stuck with that standard, however I beg them to at least let my sister be free. For the exchange, I will do what they wanted, and be their heiress." She pulled back to see the emerald orbs which stained with tears. "You know Natsuki, after you came into my life, I feel more enjoyable everyday. Many things unpredicted happen, and you make me smile a genuine smile, a real smile, that I rarely showed. I'm grateful to have met you, really, really grateful." She smiled.

"Ka-Kaichou... Thank you for everything." She smiled warmly to the older woman. Natsuki felt her eyes growing tired from the crying as she instinctively fell into a deep slumber.

The morning light greeted the raven haired girl as the sun's light seeped through the curtain. Natsuki who was not a morning person, grabbed her comforter and pulled it to cover her face. This gestured didn't go unnoticed by a certain student council president who was sleeping beside her. The older girl held her junior's hand softly, and whispered. "Natsuki, it is time to wake up." Unfortunately, her attempt went wasted because the younger girl didn't move and was still in her dream land. Then she tried to whispering with seductive tone. "If you don't wake up, I will kiss you now, princess."

The raven haired girl stirred from her slumber, and slowly opened her eyes. She found her Kaichou next to her, however with her half-wake state she still didn't proceed anything yet, and said. "Good morning Kaichou."

She smiled warmly to the younger girl. "Good morning Natsuki. As much as I wouldn't mind to stay like this forever, we do have a meeting with the Etoiles and some bussinesses to attend in the club room later."

Natsuki tried to absorb all information, and felt there was something wrong. After several minutes, she realized that her friend was sleeping beside her. The raven haired girl hollered. "EEEHHHH! Why are you in my bed?"

"Did Natsuki forget? She fell asleep when she was hugging me last night." She smiled seductively.

Her smile made the younger girl shiver, a thick red color tinted Natsuki's cheeks. She immediately bolted up from her slumber, and ran to bathroom. "I will get ready now!"

"This morning really is a fun one. I don't think I can stop teasing her, fufufufu." She smiled deviously.

Finishing up with their appearances and belongings, they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. On the way, they meet 3 middle school students wearing the same uniform asthem.

"Good morning to you Chikaru onee-sama."

"Yosh Onee-sama."

"Onee-sama, good morning." Said the smaller girl from the group.

"Good morning guys. I expect you know Natsuki, right?" asked the older girl with a two finger salute. She winked which got a nod from the trio.

The emerald eyes scanned the group, and decided to introduce herself. "I'm Kuga Natsuki, Nice too meet you." She bowed.

"Yosh Natsuki nee-sama, I'm Hyuuga Kizuna third grade, Nice to meet ya too." Greeted the younger girl with orange hair which was tied into two tails at either side as she waved her right hand.

"I'm Natsume Remon, same with Kizuna I'm in the third grade as well. Nice to meet you Natsuki onee-sama." Said the girl who appeared to be the more intelligentt and collective one from the group. She has an army of green color hair accompanied by her used spectacles as her hair was tied into two buns on each side.

"Good morning to you Natsuki onee-sama. My name is Byakudan Kagome, from second grade, and this is Pashibaru." She gestured to her teddy bear plushie. She had dark cream colored wavy hair that cascaded down to her waist. She seemed to be the youngest girl from the three as she was carrying a small dark brown teddy bear in her arms.

"Guys, we will make small party for Natsuki at our club room later, got it?" The oldest girl from group said.

"Does that mean Natsuki nee-sama will be joining our club?" Kizuna asked in which she got a slight nod from the Kaichou in reply.

"Yeah!" The two third graders exclaimed in which the puppet master gave a slight bow to Natsuki.

After breakfast, Chikaru dragged the younger girl to attend the meeting at Spica meeting hall. When they reached the meeting room door Chikaru opened the door to reveal several students dressed in two different uniforms. There were a white blazer uniform and a long black dress uniform.

"Good morning Lulim Kaichou." greeted the girl with blonde hair.

Natsuki followed her Kaichou only to stop beside her. "Pff-fftt HAHAHAHAHAHA." The raven haired girl suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" Chikaru asked curiously.

"Her forehead HAHAHA so wide and shiny." She laughed as her finger pointed to the blonde haired girl. Everyone followed the new student's finger as it pointed towards Spica's Kaichou. Small giggles and laughter echoed in the meeting room from the other students.

"Minamoto-san, would you mind introducing us to who that rude person is?" The Spica Kaichou asked with a beet red glow on her cheeks from her penting up rage.

"Sorry for the incovenience Tomori-san, she is our new student council vice president, Kuga Natsuki."

"Yo, shiny forehead, nice to meet you." She said as tried hard not to burst into laughter again.

"Natsuki." Chikaru hissed with warning tone at the younger girl.

That tone made the younger girl shiver as she found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat. "Ha-Hai, Kaichou."

An awkward silent engulfed the room as the light blue hair girl stood up from her seat to introduce herself. "Nice to meet you Kuga-san, I'm Suzumi Tamao, president of Miator student council."

"Just Natsuki, no need for formalities AND honorifics." The new vice president retorded flatly.

"Then everyone, we will start our meeting about the school festival. Minamoto-san and Natsuki, please take a seat." The blond Etoile started.

Once the two newcomers had seated, the older etoile continued her speech. "As you all know we have a tradition to make a performance every year at our school festival. However, this year we have made another arrangement, where the other schools can also come to see our school play. This regulation will be made as a way to show our school's talents and achievements to all. As such, the students can invite their friends or families. Is there any objection from this new regulation?" She halted her speech to turn her attention to any who want to object, but didn't find one. Then she continued, "From this opinion, our students have chosen that they want to re-play Carmen. They're enthusiastic that Carmen will be a good choice considering the marvelous production that was held last year."

"I'm kinda honored about that Amane-sama, but is it not going to be a problem if we use the same play in a row?" Asked Tamao.

"No, it will not. We have choosen this story again because mostly the students want to see it again. So, maybe we can express the story with a different style. Can I leave the story writing to you again Tamao-san?"

"Yes, I will gladly accept it, Amane-sama." She exclaimed happily.

"And regarding for costumes, Minamoto-san, can you work it?"

"Of course Amane-san." She smiled.

"Ne, by the way, what is Carmen?" asked Natsuki out of the blue, finding all eyes were on her.

"Let me explain it, Carmen is a French short novel written by Merimee set in southern Spain. The opera adapted by Bizet is also very famous. Corporal Don Jose was lured by the fiery gipsy Carmen and fell in love with her. But Carmen was headstrong and individualistic, so she dumped him. Afterwards, aroused by the fury of jealousy, he killed Carmen outside bullfighting arena. That is the story Natsuki." The light blue hair girl explained.

"Interesting, I can't wait for the play." The younger girl said with smirk.

"For this year's play, Spica will do backstage job, so drama will be played by Etoile, Lulim, and Miator." The younger Etoile said.

"We will be honoured to do our job." Spica Kaichou bowed.

"For the characters who will be played in the drama, I also leave it to you, Tamao-san." Hikari smiled.

"Hai, Etoile-sama."

"Then we will announce the characters one month after mid-term exams have finished. I pray for the best luck for exam to everyone. End of meeting." The older Etoile bowed, and excused herself and her partner to leave the meeting room. The pair from Lulim followed shortly as they left the room. They walked through the hall until the younger girl stopped in her tracks in which Chikaru paused as she turned to Natsuki.

"Ne, Kaichou, when will the mid-term exams will be held?" the younger of the two asked.

"Next week. Have you have learned your subjects?"

"Honestly, no. How can I have learned them if I've not even been here for a week, and now I must get through a mid-exam, what the hell is up with that?"

"Did Natsuki forget? Natsuki transferred her as a new student during the middle of the year."

"Y-Yeah." The younger girl sheepishly grinned while scratching her cheek.

"Does Natsuki think she can pass all those subjects? I think you've a lot of studying ahead, I don't want you to fail, you that know right?" The golden eyes stared the emerald ones with concern.

"No problem Kaichou, I'll study thoroughly on all the subjects that I must learn. Fortunately, most of them I have studied before and am familiar with, so I will study the others when I have the time." She assured the older girl.

"Do you want to study together with me later Natsuki?"

"Are you sure Kaichou? I mean, you have so much work to do, you really don't have to waste your time for someone like me."

"Someone like you?" She asked with serious expression _'Someone like you? Are you sure you d__o__n't know how gorgerous you are Natsuki? I won't let __an __interesting situation slip from my eyes.'_

"Y-Yeah." She stammered.

"I think you are a wonderful person, and one of my tasks being Kaichou is to help and ensure new students do not fail their lessons. This is why you will study with me later."

Natsuki saw the older girl like she grew another head. "I'm sure you are sick right now Kaichou. If I'm really such a wonderful person, then this world will be in a catastrophe soon." She mumbled.

The older girl laughed. "Even if you have that cold wall around you, I'm one hundred percent sure that you are a wonderful person. Do you want to know why?" The golden orbs never left the emerald orbs of Natsuki.

"No." She challenged with her chin held up.

"You attack the problem head on without blaming the other person, not to mention I also know how you have interacted with your friends through the phone with kindness, even with rough words. You love your friends so much and I'm sure you will defend them with all you have." She explained after her laugh subsided.

"Wh-What the hell! How can you know that I called them?!" Natsuki shocked.

She smiled mischievously. "Oh my, so you really broke the rule?"

"A-Argghh." She growled. "Just answer it already!"

"You called your friend, whenever I took a bath right? Well I finished early and opened the door slightly to see you talking on your phone. And everyday, I waited for you to finish your conversation before showing up." She winked.

The younger girl felt her blood drained from her face. Chikaru who saw this was walking closer to the raven haired girl. She patted her head that earned a growl and a blush at same time _'Kyaaa, so cuteee.'_ She squealed inwardly. "Oh my, your blushing is so cute Natsuki-chan. Don't be afraid, your secret safe with me. Now, shall we go to our club room?"

'_Chan! Hell no!'_ She barked, then new idea popped up on her mind. "Then I gladly accept your offer my princess." She winked, and gave charming smile. _'It will be my pay__back__ for your words Kaichou hahahaha.'_

The Kaichou was quite taken aback with the sudden expression that she got from the lone puppy. She smiled and tried to payback the younger girl teased. "Thank you my prince." She closed their distance, and cupped her right cheek with her right hand. This behaviour make the lone wolf perplexed. The Kaichou lift her head to kiss Natsuki's cheek.

The raven haired girl shocked, her mouth open slightly like a gold fish in an aquarium. The girl just gave her a sweet smile which made the younger girl feel her cheeks heating up. _'Oh my gosh__,__ what __just __happen__ed__? __Did she really just__ KISS me? __Well, __I mean my cheek, and I'm here just blushing while she__'s__ interrupting my personal space. Come on Natsuki, why are you so mushy now?' _She mentally barked. However on exterior, she just growled.

The affectionate scene did not go unnotice with all the other students who were surrounding them at the moment. All students who witnessed the 'love scene' unfold before them was met with different reactions, there were a mixture shock, squeals, adoration and jealousy. The Kaichou held Natsuki's wrist and led the new member to their club room as she didn't care about the widespread reaction from around. When they arrived at the mentioned room, they found the same trio of girls who they encountered earlier this morning.

"Good day to you everyone." Kaichou greeted them.

"Good day to you too, Chikaru onee-sama and Natsuki onee-sama." They said unison.

"Onee-sama? What the hell with these honorifics? Just Natsuki, no need add onee-sama, -san, -kun, and obviously not –chan." The new member exclaimed while sending them her infamous death glare. Three younger girl nodded instantly with that remark.

The oldest member can't help but giggle with the interaction between her club members. She walked to her desk which was placed in front of the whiteboard, separated from the other desks. She opened her laptop as she began to go through the requests from her emails. She found several of them, and read it for everyone. "Guys, I think we have many requests. First, from basketball club, they need a new player to go with them for their regional match. Payment for this club is halves from their prize. Their match will be held right after the school festival. Who wants to participate?"

There was an awkward silence before the certain raven haired girl raise her right hand. "Me."

"Then I leave it to you Natsuki. Second, nurse club needs many helpers for the school festival, their payment is quarter of their selling income. Can I leave this task to you Remon-chan, Kizuna-chan, and Kagome-chan?"

"Aye-aye ma'am" Their exclaimed happily.

"Thank you girls. Next, from the drama club, they need a few participants to play a drama from denmark, which is titled 'Green Knight'. They will give half their income from the ticket selling. This drama will be held when the School Festival is on. Practice will be executed after mid-exam. Who is interested?"

Silent engulfed the room, until the spectacle girl opened her mouth to expressed her question. "What characters will they want us to be?"

"Mmm, they said they need a couple for the main characters, the princess and green knight itself."

Again, the silence engulfed the room. The three younger girls tillted their heads to the certain new member, and look at her with determined eyes. Natsuki foundthree pairs of eyes towards herself which she found to be annoying her. "What!?" She barked.

"I think Natsuki-sempai is really fit to be a green knight." Kizuna said flatly which earned a nod from the others. "For princess, there would be no one more fit for that role than onee-sama." Her statement made all of their eyes darted toward the Kaichou, and earned nods.

"Me? Well, then I will assign myself as the princess, and Natsuki as the green knight."

"Wait!" The new member shouted.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I didn't approve to be the one right? Honestly, I don't like to act in front of many people."

"Are you sure Natsuki? This will be a total waste if we refuse such a big offer."

The younger girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean Kaichou?"

"You know that if we participate with the drama club, that willmean we can go outside the school freely because they often practice at their building which is placed outside school." Chikaru put her finger on her chin and tap it slowly, "But if you say so, I will send them an apology that we cannot help them."

"Aciah! Such a waste! If I can be a knight, I wouldn't have any second thoughts than to accept that offer." Kizuna exclaimed.

"Pashibaru, what do you think?" The youngest member asked her plushie, and after several seconds, she nodded like they had a private conversation, "Yeah, Pashibaru also said such a waste."

'_What a weird interaction between master and her plushie. But still, __i__t will __be __good if I can freely go outside to buy mayonaise, ride my baby, and meet my friends.' _She thought hard about it and decided to accept it. "Wait, Kaichou!" She shouted.

"Yes Natsuki?" _'Gotcha you Natsuki'_ She smiled in victory inwardly while she was pretending to be confused on the outside.

"I- I think, I will approve that job. However, why do they have their own building?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Our drama club is really popular in or outside our school, that is why the school provides them with a building which is isolated from commotion. So they can practice without interruption. Are you sure want to accept their offer?"

"Yes."

"Nice, thank you Natsuki." She gave her new member a warm smile which made the other middle schoolers gasp. Their Kaichou who always give them a mischievous or facade smile, can give the raven head her rarely soothingly smile. The older girl smile earned a cute blush from the new member. The three younger girls were in shock with the cute reaction from 'Ice Princess'. "Oh, and the last request is from the Track Club. Their third player cannot attend their friendly match due to family problems. This match will be held after mid-exam on Saturday. However, their payment will be from their 30% of their funds. Track club is combination of three schools, so the prize must be big too. Can you do it Natsuki?"

"Sure, no problem." She shrugged.

* * *

**Omake :**

**Me : *Run to the closet and lock the door***

**Shizuru : *Walk slowly, very slowly to the closet* Ara, could Leon-san open the door? If not I will slash it. *Smile wickedly***

**Me : *Gulp* Promise me, if I open it, you won't harm me.**

**Shizuru : *Stop in front of closet* *Whisper* Ara, I can't guarantee that.**

**Me : **_**'Ohmygosh, please God, let me at least go to the paradise. Amen.'**_** *Stutter* Wh-Why you suddenly materialize and chase me?**

**Shizuru : Ara, Leon-san broke her promise to me. Ikezu! (Read First Omake)**

**Me : *Open the door* *Raise two hands up* I'm not break my promise! The next chapter will be your point view Shizuru-san. If you kill me now, you won't have a chance to know about it.**

**Shizuru : *Materialize back to her usual cloth* Ara, then I will wait it. No more wait ne Leon-san? *Smile***

**Me : *Shudder***_**'How can that pup fall in love to this witch?'**_** Haiiii Ma'am!**

**(A.N. : Next chapter will contain Shizuru's point of view. Please review... Your review makes my day :D)**

* * *

**Guest**** : **Thank you :D

**Guest**** : **Thank you for liking this new pair :D

**Leeyou : **Thank you :D I'm happy to find my story can attract many attentions. Honestly I purposely make Nao to be her cousin, because if not, my mind will be distracted hahahaha!

**hinahinata : **Thank you :D You will get it on next chapter. Promise! :D

**Guest : **I will ;)

**Guest : **Thank you, and I will! :D

**Nyaaaaaaah : **You will get it on the next chapter ;)

**kitnz : **Thank you :D

**annoyingLONER : **Yes. I make this story from the sequel of strawberry panic, where Amane and Hikari chosen to be new Etoiles. You're welcome :D

**Platina GF : **You're welcome :D

**bitchynovich : **Thank you :D

**D.E : **Thank you! You will get it :D

**chum-sa : **Thank you, I'm happy you like the omake ... You will get the reason about confession in later chapter ;) I hope you will like this handsome Natsuki later in the story *grin* You're welcome :D

* * *

**Honestly without you reader and your reviews, I won't have this spirit to continue to write. Thank you very much for your reviews *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this tardiness. I've been busy with my relocation plus there was no internet connection before. Hope this chapter will meet your expectation. Thank you everyone :D**

**Beta by ****Blackfang64****. He always do his job splendidly. Thank you Fang-san *bow***

**DISCLAIMER : I still do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic! If I own them, I will make crossover story with every yuri couple *evil grin***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Hidden Feeling**

**Shizuru POV**

'_Where are you Natsuki? Why did you leave me?'_

The brown haired girl sat behind her usual desk in the Student Council Room. Her mind was elsewhere from the meeting as she easily kept up a façade over her emotions whilst it appeared she was listening to what her friend was explaining, however inwardly she felt like chaos. _'What happened with you Natsuki? It's been 3 weeks after you __left__, and __still __no__t the__ slightest __bit of __information or explanation __that you gave me made any sense as to why__. I tried to find you even from __the __government access, but still no clue. Natsuki, I miss you…'_

_-Flashback one week after Natsuki transferred-_

'_This is weird, why __hasn't __Natsu__k__i__ sent me __a __message or called me? When I called her, her cellphone __appears to be __always out of reach. Maybe I will ask to her gang.' __Finding Natsuki's friends to be the only source of information to Natsuki's disappearance,__ the brunette went to __the __cafetaria to m__e__et Natsuki's gang. Fortunately, her intuition was righ__t as__ she found them in the corner chatting happily __with __each other. She walked __over towards __the four girl who still busy with their bussiness and food._

"_Ara, good afternoon everyone."_

_They __were a__ll shocked with __the __sudden greeting from kyoto accent, except one person who __was still too __occupied with her food. The three of them tilted their head__s towards the __ smiling Kaichou. The fiery hair__ed__ girl __was the first to __cut an awkward situation with her greetings. "Good afternoon Kaichou-san."_

"_Yo Kaichou." The charcoal haired girl grinned._

"_Cih! What are you doing here witch?!" The red haired girl barked. The older girl __was __surprised with sudden outburst, however outward still appear__ed__ as __a __calm girl._

"_Nao!" The busty girl smacked her friend's head._

"_Aww Mai, if I become more __of an __idiot, you will be the one who responsible."_

"_Yeah yeah." Mai rolling her violet eyes._

"_Anyway Kaichou, __w__hat do you need from us?" The boyish girl asked._

"_Do you know where Natsuki is? I can't get __in __contact with her, __I've tried calling her __cellphone __but its __always out of range. I'm worry about her well-being."_

"_Natsuki is study at—hmph—" Mikoto who the first time open her mouth__ was quickly silenced __from Mai's hand. The motherly girl just shook her head to __the __braid__ed obsidian__ hair__ed__ girl. The black haired girl nodded as her affirmative response about the situation._

"_I'm sorry Kaichou-san, but I can't give you information about Nat." Mai gave her __an __apologetic smile._

"_Why?" The Kaichou asked._

"_Because that was Nat-kun's request." Chie answered flatly._

"_But why?" Shizuru __was __shocked about what Natsuki requested. 'Why __would __Natsuki __request for __me to __not __know about her__ whereabouts__?'_

"_Neh__,__ almighty Kaichou-sama, please leave her alone. Were you not enough to torture her? Do you still not have a slightest idea why she left?" __Nao mocked__ sarcastically. The older girl shook her head. "Heck, you are so smart and stupid at same time. My suggestion is forget about her, like you forget about your promise." The lime eyes showed sadness as she also felt pain in her cousin's heart. "I just can say, that she is well, and happy with her new life. __If you would __excuse me." __Quick to get away from the K__ai__chou, Nao excused herself before walking away__ le__aving__the __stunned __Kaichou in her place__. _

"_Sorry Kaichou, but what did Nao said earlier is true. Excuse me." Chie followed her friend._

_Mai bowed slightly to the older girl, and dragged Mikoto with her to follow Nao._

_-End Flashback-_

'_Promise? What __did __Yuuki-san mean?'_

"What is abort that bubuzuke?" The long curly blonde hair girl asked, however no response she got, so she tilted to the brunette who still dazed in her own world. "BUBUZUKE!" She bellowed.

The Kaichou snapped with high pitch voiced, she put back her smile facade. "Yes Haruka-san? Sorry, I'm still thinking about our school festival."

"Geez, you must bay attendant you know?" The girl named Haruka shook her head.

"It's Pay attention, Haruka-chan." The shy girl corrected.

"Those were what I said Yukino." She said, her eyes never left the crimsons one. "I said that what do you think abort the friendly max at school festival this saturnday."

"'About', 'Match', and 'Saturday'" Yukino corrected her sentence _again_.

"Those were what I said Yukino." Now she cocked her head towards the prude girl.

"We will be up againts Astraea school, they approved our offer for a friendly match. The Astraea Hill school is well known throughout Japan, if we can win this upcoming match, we can make our track club known outside country. Then, if they need anything we must provide it, so it will keep up their spirit, as well they know that our student council will give our full sport." She explained.

"Shizuru is right. We must show our care to them, so they have spirit to win this upcoming match." Reito chide in.

"Ok then, our meeting will end here. I must check the other clubs perperator for the school festival."

"Preparation Haruka-chan."

"Gaahh! Come on Yukino." Haruka dragged her friend as the shy girl bowed slightly and they proceed out from student council room.

After the two nowhere shown. The raven haired man walked to his girlfriend, and touch her hand. "Zu-chan, what happen to you? Why were you dazed?"

"Ara Reito, I just thinking about our school festival preparation. There is nothing to worry about." She gave her infamous facade smile, and put her other hand on her boyfriend's.

"Good to hear that." He cut their distance, and kiss the brunette lips. He gave short kiss, and pull back. "I must check the track club now Zu-chan. I will wait for you later by the school entrance. Love you." He pecked her girlfriend's cheek before leaving the room.

"Haaii Reito, Ookini for the kiss. Good luck."

When her boyfriend closed the door left her alone with her deep thought.

'_If I remember our promise, maybe I can know why Natsuki left.' _Reaching for her cup, Shizuru sipped her tea as it always calm her down whenever she was worried.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Please come in."

The door opened revealed the red haired girl, which her long hair tied to be a ponytailed. "Yo Shizuru-chan."

"Ara, it certainly is a pleasure to see you Midori-sensei, how can I help you?"

"I just want you to sign this proposal." She handed proposal which titled 'CONFESS YOUR LOVE THROUGH A SONG'.

The crimson eyes girl observed the proposal. She asked, "What is this mean sensei?"

"My music club members have an idea to improve our budget. Since the school festival is coming up, many students from the other schools will come enjoy the festivities, it will be advantage to get money from there. So, we decided that we will sell ticket to people who want to confess their love through a song. They will sing on stage, and our member will play the music. The income from selling ticket will be used to buy other equipment. We have also cooperated with the other clubs such as flower club, to make the confession more romantic. For the person most romantic will receive a present." The older girl explained.

"Ara, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I will sign it." Kaichou signed the paper, and gave it to red haired girl.

"Thank you Shizuru-chan. Oh yeah, Nat-chan told me to give her regards, and she said that you don't need to worry, because she is fine in her new school. You really have made your puppy gone astray, Shizuru-chan..." She said the last sentences more like whisper. "See you later Shizuru-chan." Midori left the classroom, she didn't know what she said to make the certain person shocked, and her mask cracked because her sentences not go unnotice by the Kaichou.

'_What? I ma__d__e Natsuki gone astray? __Were__n't you the one who put a distance between us Natsuki?'_ The brown haired girl was drawn to her thoughts again. She couldn't decipher the answer that she had been seeking for the certain bluenette. Suddenly, she recalled moment when she confessed to Natsuki about Reito.

_-Flashback one and half year ago-_

_I walked to garden where I and Natsuki always meet. She seemed very nervous, what __was __she think__ing__ right now, for her to walk back and forth like that? "Good afternoon Natsuki." I greeted her._

"_Good afternoon Shizuru." She retorded._

"_What do you want to talk about Natsuki?" I smiled. 'What are you thinking my Natsuki to be __in __that restless state?'_

"_Mmm... I.. w-wan-...to... s-ss-saa-y..." 'She stuttered?'_

'_What happen to her? Is she caught cold again?' I asked with worry tone. "Ara, what happened Natsuki? Why are you stammer__ing__? Are you sick?"_

"_N-No!"_

_I chuckled with her sudden outburst. __A s__udden question __went __through my mind. I decided to ask her, maybe with this she will tell me about what bother__ing__ her mind.' My face bec__a__me serious with the question "Ne, Natsuki... __Have__ you ever fall__en__ in love with someone?"_

_She nodded. 'What?! My Natsuki f__e__ll in love with someone?! __Do__ I know th__at __person?'_

"_Ara, what will Natsuki do if she fall__s__ in love with someone?"_

"_I will confess to that person. If that person accept it, then I will do everything to keep her happy, even i__f it __cost__s__ my own happiness." She answered with __a __calm expression._

'_Her? Girl? I hope I am the one who you are in love with, my Natsuki.' I tried to sho__o__t her another question "Ara, such a mature answer Natsuki has. Then what will you do if that person love someone else?"_

"_I will let her go. Because I know she will be happy with her choice. However, whatever her choice is, I will be her friend and support her even from the shadows."_

'_There is no chance for me at all, right Natsuki? You will always love her even __if __she doesn't feel the same.' "Ne Natsuki... Do you know Reito?"_

"_Y-Yeah, he is quite popular in Fuuka. What's about him?"_

'_Is she stutter__ing__? Is she jealous?' That thought ma__d__e me blush, so I covered it with my hair. "He confessed to me."_

"_S-So w-hat is your ch-oice?"_

"_I think I will accept him. I mean he is nice, smart, handsome person, like a prince. What do you think Natsuki?" She begged inwardly 'Please my Natsuki, say that I must refuse him, that you love me.'_

"_If that is your choice, you should go for it. Whatever happen, I will always be your support." She smiled. '__Don't I__ meet your expectations my Natsuki?'_

"_Thank you. Love you my Natsuki. You __really are__ my best friend." I jump__ed__ to hug her. 'Yeah, we will always be a best friend__s__, even __though I desire to be__ more.' I tried to hold back my tears._

"_You are welcome Shizuru." She hug__ged__ me back._

_-End Flashback-_

'_I am curious about the one who you love my Natsuki? Is she better than me?' _I shook my head as I tried to free my mind from her._ 'Shizuru, get a hold, you have a boyfriend who loves you. Just pray for Natsuki'__s __happiness, and support her for every choice she take__s__.' _I sighed. _'Is this the right choice?'_

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile...

"Nao, are you sure it's alright let Kaichou not know about Nat-kun?"

"I'm sure it's the right thing, it for Natsuki after all"

"But Nao-chan, I felt her eyes shown concern and sadness. She probably really misses our ice princess after all."

"Even if that is true, we still can't let her know Mai. It was the mutt's request. I know she has been hurt, everyday must've seem like torture for the mutt being around that almighty Kaichou. It was our fault too to encourage that fool with her love which only brought her more into despair. I hope you didn't forget last year's Christmas incident. We almost lost her..." She gave her friends a sad look.

A deathly silence rose around them until the charcoal hair girl cut it with question. "Hey Nao, do you remember about your sister's game for the school festival?"

"Yeah, she forced me to participate as well, which I kindly declined. What the heck is with confessing in front of many people with a song? Is she crazy?"

"How about you Mai? Do you want to participate?" asked Chie while eyeing Mikoto which made Mai blush.

"N-No, I think."

"Why not Mai? Then I will participate to show my love for Mai! Yep!" Mikoto exclaimed happily with a nod.

"Ehhh?!" Mai shouted, a mixture of shock and embarrassment in voice.

Chie whistled, Nao laughed hard with a finger pointed frantically to Mai. Mai just blushed hard while Mikoto was smiling happily.

Suddenly Nao got an idea, and decided to voice it out after her laugh subsided. "How about we make a bet, whoever wins the prize of that foolish game, will be master of who lose for one day. How does that sound?"

"I'm in! This is a fantastic idea!" Said Chie grinning.

"Well, I think I'll pass on that"

"I don't expect for you to participate Mai, Mikoto how about you?" Asked the red head.

"Of course!" She nodded happily.

Mai slapped her forehead with quick reply from her beloved. The two of her friends of course burst into laughter, while the younger girl just smiling oblivious with what is happening around her.

"So.. So.. Fuh I'm tired laughing. I will tell the mutt about this bet. Maybe it will be her way out from her problem with Kaichou."

"Are you sure Nao? You know your cousin won't do something that will embarass her, more important it will be in front of many people." Mai inquired.

"Just leave it to me." She winked and smiled mischievously.

* * *

**Omake :**

**Natsuki : Oi! How long are you planning to sit in front of that screen *walk from front door***

**Me : ...**

**Shizuru : Ara, don't mind her, my Nat-su-ki...**

**Natsuki : *turn her gaze to kyoto born woman* Hey Shizuru, what are you doing here?**

**Shizuru : Natsuki doesn't like my presence... *Use her palms to cover her face**Pretending to cry* Natsuki ikezu! *Add some trembling effect* Natsuki hate me!**

**Natsuki : No! I like your presence! *Quickly approach the older girl* And I love you okay? Please don't cry... *She embraces Shizuru***

**Nao : Geez! Can you make out somewhere else mutt? *Walks from kitchen***

**Natsuki : Wha- What are you doing here spider?!**

**Nao : Don't you see those books? *She points a pile on books which scattered on table beside her***

**Natsuki : Ha?**

**Nao : Stupid mutt! I'm here to finish my homeworks and fortunately Fujino showed up, and kindly helped me.**

**Natsuki : Is that true Shizuru?**

**Shizuru : *Pull herself from her beloved embrace**Smiling* Yes, it is.**

**Natsuki : Oh... *Oblivious with her girlfriend crying act* So, what about her? *Points the girl who still sit in front of laptop screen***

**Shizuru : Ara, like I said, don't mind her my Nat-su-ki...**

**Nao : **_**Damn this love birds!**_** *She thought* Yes, she is right mutt. Don't mind that crazy girl.**

**Suddenly Mai comes from upstairs**

**Mai : Fortune-san, please lent me your laptop, I need to email my homeworks progress to Chi- *Shocked* What's with those red marks? **

**Me : ...**

**Mai : Is that result from your beta read?**

**Me : *nodded very slowly***

**Mai : *Smack my head***

**Me : Ouch! What the-! Mai! *rub my sore back head***

**Mai : How can you torture Fang-san with so much stupid mistakes!**

**Me : *Start sobbing***

**Mai : Eh? *Feeling guilty* *Embrace me* Ssshhh I know, you didn't purposely do it... But still can you at least read it again.**

**Me : I always read it before sent to him, but still...**

**Mai : ... *Speechless***

**Me : Mai? *Look to Mai's face***

**Mai : *Wake from her shock* Ha-Hai?**

**Me : You can use it now, I will take a quick nap in my room. *Walks to upstairs***

**Mai : **_**I hope Fang-san could stand with her**_** *Shakes her head***

**(A.N. : I have the next chapter ready, Chinat or Shiznat? Maybe I will make poll later. Please RnR :D)**

* * *

**PeaPrince**** : **Thank you :D

**Guest**** : **Thank you :D

**Nyaaaaaaah**** : ** Thank you. Yes, I make her to be very independent girl in this story who is trying not too much spend her allowance from her father who is she hate :D

**Guest : **Thank you :D

**chum-sa: **You're welcome :D

**Platina GF : **You're welcome :D

**verrakruger : **Thank you :D

**D.E : **Thank you :D You will find it later in story *Evil grins*

**LonebikeLover666 : **Thank you :D I will try to update more faster ;)

**Guest : **Thank you for like it :D

**0mauie0: **Thank you :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay fifth chapter here minna! :D Hope this chapter meet your expectation... Like I said, I had no internet connection, but that doesn't mean I didn't continue my story hehehe~ Thank you for everyone for read, review, follow, and favorite my story. Love you~**

**This story is beta read by ****Blackfang64****. Thank you Fang-san :D**

**Special thank you for : ****DaniiiielaZ****, ****0mauie0****, verrakruger, Guest, nyaaaaaaah, Guest, Guest, Platina GF, chum-sa, kitnz, D.E. *blow 100 kisses***

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic!**

**Warning : No Shizuru in this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bet**

**Normal POV**

"Yo spider, what do you want?" The raven haired girl asked on her phone with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She sat by her usual place leaning against the big tree, where she could enjoy the beautiful scenery before her as she found it a great way of spending her time. The new student would often sit under the shade of the tree to read some books which she borrowed from library, eat her lunch, or just take a nap. She got through her mid-term exams easily. Chikaru helped her with several subjects that she didn't quite know, like French. However, Natsuki was a fast learner, so it was easy to explain things to her. Since the exams were over, they went back to their usual duties and were more prepared to carry out their bussinesses, those that are helping the other clubs. What shocked the raven haired the most was when her club president told her about her track friendly match, which her school opponent was Fuuka Track Club. Natsuki, being one who never took back her words, decided to continue to exercise for the upcoming match.

"_**Mutt, how are you doing?"**_

"Just straight to the point spider."

She heard a low chuckl on the other side. _**"Hell, you really know about your beautiful cousin. By the way, I**__**'m **__**with Chie and Mikoto **__**that want to **__**make a bet. **__**Are you **__**in?"**_

"What bet?"

"_**You know, Fuuka School Festival will be held on this Saturday, right?"**_

"Yeah."

"_**Wait! How can you know about that?! I mean**__**,**__** you are mutt who doesn't even know what day **__**it is **__**today?! Well, where is my puppy cousin?"**_

"Yeah yeah whatever" She rolled her eyes. "I know because I have a match with Fuuka Track Club on that day. My club president reminded me."

"_**I remember you said that you joined the council and club. However**__**,**__** it is still hard to believe, that you, Mutt, approved easily. I'm curious now about who**__**'s **__**that Almighty Chikaru who success**__**fully**__**whip**__**ped**__** you."**_ She said with a loud laughter.

Natsuki closed her book, and trying to surpress her anger. "If you just want to laugh at me, then I just end this call, bye spider."

"_**Wait! What the heck mutt! You know I was kidding."**_

"So, what bet do you want me to take a part of?"

"_**Cih! Midori nee-chan**__**'s**__** music club **__**is **__**mak**__**ing**__** a game for the school festival, which titled 'Confess your love through a song'. **__**The girls and I are**__** mak**__**ing a**__** bet, that we will participate and who**__**ever wins**__**, will be **__**the **__**master **__**and the losers have to do their bidding**__**. How **__**does that**__** sound?"**_

"Hell no! You know I don't like being in front of that many people, let alone singing? This is crazy!"

"_**Hahahaha**__**,**__** mutt be a coward. I know you**__**'re**__** afraid to lose from me, your incredibl**__**y talented **__**cousin. Okay, I will let them know that **__**the **__**small puppy **__**was **__**whipped **__**by**__** her new master, and afraid to take a part."**_ She snickered know that her cousin will take her bait. She counted down in her mind for her cousin yell. _'3...2...1.'_

"HELL NO! Fine, I will participate then and of course I will win, and make you my slave." She barked.

"_**Nice to hear that my lovely cousin, then see you soon. Muach."**_She said as gave kiss sound.

She hung up her phone and turned back to her book. "Cih that spider. I will let you see that you pick the wrong enemy." The raven haired rambled.

"Enemy?" soft voice snapped Natsuki for her own rambling. She turned up her head to meet a shining golden eyes.

"Ka-Kaichou." She uttered.

"Can I sit here?" She asked which earning nod from the younger girl. "So Natsuki, what do you mean with enemy?"

Natsuki scratched her cheek, and explained. "She is my foolish cousin. We made a bet for one of the games which are being held at Fuuka School Festival, and whoever wins will be a master for the losers for one day."

"Sounds fun." Chikaru said happily.

"No, it is not." She retorded flatly.

"Why?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea with confessing love in front of many people with a song? Such a mushy thing to do if you ask me."

The older girl turned her body so she can face the girl before her. She put her hands on the younger girl's shoulder while smiling soothingly to the raven haired girl. "I think it's romantic."

The younger girl blushed. "An-Anyway, what's Kaichou doing here?" She stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that. I came looking for you to say, congratulations Natsuki, your exams result are fantastic. You are second rank in all Astraea Hill for your grade after Tamao-san. I'm really proud of you Natsuki." She hugged the younger girl.

"Th-Thanks Kaichou." She hug back the older girl. _'W__o__w, those are __some __really awesome resul__ts.__ I can't wait to let that damn spider kno__w, __hahaha.'_

Chikaru pulled back from embrace, and clasp her hand. "So, is Natsuki ready to compete with the Fuuka Track Club in three days?"

"Yes, I do." She proved it with confident tone.

"Then we will depart to Fuuka tomorrow. Trip to Fuuka is twelve hours, and you need to rest. I have ordered a car for us. We will travelling separately with track club, so you can enjoy just being with our club members." She winked.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted playfully. Chikaru slapped the younger girl's left arm lightly, and chuckled. "Thank you Kaichou, for what you have done for me." She gave her toothy smile. _'Thank you for being with me, when I need someone the most.'_

"Natsuki, we are friend right? So just stop saying 'Thank you' all the time."

"Roger ma'am."

The next morning, the five member Transformation and Secret Club were greeted by a Mercedes Benz E63-AMG WAGON which was parked in front of the entrance. A man dressed in a black suit approached them before bowing to the Kaichou.

"Good morning, ojou-sama. Nice to see you, and there is a regards from Mr. And Mrs. Minagi to you and your friends. The car is ready whenever you want to take off." He said.

"Good morning. I think now is the perfect time to start our trip. I will call my parents later, thank you for your information, Dave-san." She gave her polite smile.

'_Ojou-sama? Wa-wait Minagi? I have heard it somewhere, but I can't remember it. Still ojou-sama? Is she that rich princess?' _As her mind began working, the new member's face also showed all her thought with many expression. The other members were amused with certain bluenette.

"Senpai, if you frown that much, you will get wrinkles you know." Remon uttered to the daze girl.

"Hahahahaha Natsuki-sempai's face is so funny." Kizuna laughed hard, she put her hands on her stomach to help subside her laughter.

"What do you think Pashibaru?" The youngest member in her own conversation with her teddy bear. "If you say so." Kagome approach Natsuki, she tugged the runner's sleeve which snapped the older girl from her mind chaos.

"Wha-What?" She snapped and saw her surrounding. Kizuna still laughed hard, Remon smiled as shook her head, her Kaichou giggled, and the small girl before her smile. _'Smile?'_ She kneeled down to be same level with the dark cream haired girl. "You are really beautiful if you smile, believe me." She patted the younger girl's head and smiled warmly.

Tint of pink color crept to the youngest member's cheek. Kizuna and Remon gasped with sudden reaction, where the younger one never smile, more over to blush. The Kaichou who quite taken back with something, she never even calculating happened, calming herself she clasped her hands. "Guys, we need to go now if we want to arrive at Fuuka before dinner."

"Haiii." They said unison.

When in the car, raven haired girl chose to sit beside the driver. Chikaru and Kagome on second row, where Kizuna and Remon on the third seat row. The earlier question had crossed her mind as she decided to shoot it, waiting for the right time when the others sleeping soundly. "Ne Kaichou, this man said you are ojou-sama. Is this your car?" She said bluntly.

'_Really straight forward __with your __question__s__ as always fufufu'_ she inwardly giggled. "Yes, it is Natsuki."

"Then why is your parents surname is Minagi, when yours is Minamoto?"

"Minamoto is my mother surname, put it simply which is make me more free than use my father's surname."

"Oohh..." She crossed her arms and leaning on her seat. _'I know that feeling too Kaichou.'_

_**Ring ring**_

The raven haired girl rummaged her pocket to find cellphone, and answered it. "Yo, Natsuki here."

"_**Nat, Nao-chan said that you will come to Fuuka, is that true?"**_

"Yeah Mai."

"_**What day?" **_ Said her excitedly.

"Today."

"_**What! How c**__**ome**__** you didn't call me?! There's no**__**t**__** much time to arrange **__**a **__**welcom**__**ing**__** party!"**_

"No need to do that Mai."

"_**Then tonight I will wait **__**for **__**you at my cafe okay. I will make your special mayo ramen."**_

"Really?! Of course Mai, anyway I came with my club members, so save us a place for 5 people, or more if you count our gang."

"_**Haiii. See you tonight Nat." **_She ended her call.

The raven haired girl, turn her head to the other members, she found everyone have awoke, except Kizuna. "Well guys, my friend invite us to dinner at her place tonight."

"Oh my, you're friend really is kind Natsuki."

"Yeah, she is like a mother for me, and my other friends. You will absolutely like her when you meet her later."

"Now, I'm curious. It is so rarely Natsuki can give compliments." She smiled playfully.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted.

'_Oh my, __you __really __are __cute."_ The Kaichou squealed delightfully in her mind. Suddenly, a loud growl sounded from the certain raven haired girl's stomach.

The noir haired girl lift a basket, and put in on center of her seat. She opened it, revealing many sandwiches. "Is it time to have a lunch right? So please enjoy it." She winked towards the girl siting in the front row, while Natsuki did her daily activity, blushing.

Kizuna who heard about lunch, stood up abruptly, and start to take the sandwich. "Itadakimasu." She exclaimed as munching her food. They enjoyed their lunch, where Natsuki's mayonaise was making the people around her sick in disgust, except a certain orange haired girl who also imitated Natsuki's antic. Kizuna also poured her food with mayo, and munching happily.

"Ne Kaichou, where are we staying at Fuuka?"

"I had make reservation at Windbloom Hotel for us." Chikaru answered. She booked the hotel rather than just having them stay at her house because she knew that the young girls need to be free and have their own comfort zones rather than at her home, where everything will be questioned. Status, their parent's occupation, and everything that has a connection with money.

"Mmm, can you just cancel it? I mean, you all can crash to my place. I have two bedroom apartment, which enough for all of us, and it also will save some penny for our club."

"Oh my, Natsuki is being generous." The older woman chuckled, which was making Natsuki blush, then smile warmly that she knew the younger one was being kind and considerate. "Yes, it will be good idea. Thank you for the offer Natsuki." Then she turned to her driver. "Dave-san, please let my parent know that I will visit them after the match."

"Yes ojou-sama."

"Mmm... Then I will call my friend, to hold our little party at my house." The raven haired girl picked out her cellphone and dialled to her orange haired friend.

"_**What Nat?"**_

"Can you just crash to my apartment for our little party?"

"_**Ok, then I will let Nao and Chie know about that. See you later Nat."**_

"Thanks Mai." She hung up.

After make a quick call, she decided to sleep for tonight's party. She knew exactly about her friends who will disturb her and suck her spirit up. _'Tonight will be a long night.'_ She sighed inwardly to herself. She slept peacefully through the way to Fuuka, until a certain man shook her slowly and stirred her from her slumber. "What!" She barked to whoever disturbed her sleep.

"I'm sorry miss, however will you kindly show me the way to your apartment?"

"No need to be sorry for." She retorded as pointed the way to take to her lived place. When they arrived, Natsuki walked out of the car and said. "Come on, so we can prepare ourselves for the party." She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot slightly to wait her friends. The other girls got out from the car in which the oldest girl felt as though it was like taking an order to go home with her driver.

The raven haired girl pulled out her key, and opened the entrance door revealing the two bedroom apartment with simple design. The walls were painted an sky blue as the floor was line with a soft creamish dyed carpet. As they walked inside, their eyes wondered around in their new environment; the living room which was filled with a black sofa, a 42 inch flat screen television, and a game console. "You all can go upstairs, there are 2 bedrooms, which one of them is my room, and you can use it freely. There is a king size bed in respective rooms, so up to you with whom do you want to sleep with. You can put your things wherever you wish. The bathroom is in the master bedroom and the other one is there." She pointed to the door across the living room. "And I will take the sofa." She said as walked to the black color sofa and sit there.

"Ano, Natsuki-sempai? I think I, Kizuna, and Kagome-chan can share the guest room together, as we always do, and Chikaru-onee-sama can share the master bedroom with you."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Kizuna exclaimed, when the youngest girl just nodded for affirmation.

Natsuki sighed. "Hai hai. Then, come on Kaichou, I will take you to our room." She said. Unknown to her, the older woman blushed heavily with her statement which contained 'our room'. The three of the younger girls gasped with the sudden words, however the raven haired girl still oblivious with her bold statement.

The noir haired girl followed the younger girl as she calmed herself. "Oh my, what is Natsuki planning to do with me at 'our room'?" She teased.

"Well, I will prepare a bath so you can clean yourself Kaichou."

"So, Natsuki want to do naughty things with me on bath?"

"What!?" She shouted. "Of course not. I will not do such thing." She said flatly and they reached the Natsuki's bedroom door. "Well, here we are." She opened the door, revealing a simple bedroom with a kingsize bed, a desk, walk in closet and a cabinet.

The older girl asked suddenly, "So Natsuki doesn't find me attractive because I'm ugly, yes?" She said with faked sniff. She put her palms on her face to hide her smile.

"What!?" She turned to face her senior. "Of course not! You are be-be-beau-beatiful!" She exclaimed, and blushing heavily.

"So, why does Natsuki not wanna spend her time with me in the bath?" She continue her teased.

"Of course not, because we are not a lover, so we can not take a bath together!" She grumphed.

"Oh my, Natsuki is innocent person." She put down her hands, and of course no sign of tears on her face.

The younger girl growled and pointed her index finger to the noir haired woman. "You were faking it!"

"Natsuki is still cute when she's angry." She giggled. Suddenly, the noir haired girl realized something important. "Ne Natsuki, you have a really nice apartment here. Judging from your attitude earlier, I take it you do not share this place with your friends. Care to explain how you got this place?"

Natsuki walked to bathroom, and prepared the water for take a bath. She explained. "Well, I got it from my mom's trust fund. She left me enough money to buy this place."

"Oh, sorry for asking that matter."

"No problem Kaichou." She retorded, and exit the bathroom. "The bath is ready Kaichou, you can relax yourself. Meanwhile I will take a nap." She said with tone of finality.

"Thank you Natsuki."

* * *

**You will get Shiznat encounter in next few chapters... Please RnR :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six chapter here! A long chappie, I hope will meet your expectation :D Thank you for everyone for read, review, follow, and even favorite it. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**This story is beta read by ****Blackfang64****. I will never tired to say He is awesome! Thank you Fang-san :D**

**Special thank you for : ****D.E, kitnz, chum-sa, Platina GF, annoyingLONER, N****yaaaaaaah, ****DaniiiielaZ, .1, Fangshen Gin, ****0mauie0, and Guests.**

**Can I hug all of you? ... Okay okay just kidding, I don't want your beloved ones hunt me down! Hahahahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic!**

**Warning : Still no Shizuru in this chapter, except her name being mentioned hahahaha ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Natsuki's Past**

**D****ing ****d****ong... **The sound ofthe door bell ringing loudly caught the attention of a certain raven haired girl, who proceeded to the door to answer it.

"Wait!" She swung door open to reveal a fiery haired girl with the other four. She jumped to hug the taller girl like she can vanish anytime.

"Hello Nat, I miss you so much." She said with tear streaming on her face, which the other black haired girl just nodded happily.

"Me too Mai, Mikoto." She hug back.

"You have a nice hair cut there Nat-chan, don't you miss me too?" The red haired woman asked, noticing short hair on Natsuki's head as she said with her toothy grin.

"Yeah yeah you too, Midori-nee. Thank you for that, I feel more refresh with this hair cut." She retorded and looked the other two behind Mai and said, "Chie and that spider too. Anyway come in, and introduce yourself to my friends from Astraea."

"Well, I hope you brought a beautiful or cute girl with you mutt." The younger red girl from two said as she observed her nails.

"Yeah Nat-kun." Chie grinning like Chesire cat.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Mai, can you release me now?" She uttered tiredly.

Mai pulled back from the embrace and nodded. "I will prepare the food for our par-" her words halted.

The owner of the apartment suddenly feeling weird with the change from her friends face, they opened her mouth slightly like fish at aquarium. She followed their gaze which met with golden eyes who smiling sweetly. "Oh my, it is not good to talking at the door, why don't all of you come in, right Natsuki?"

The new student nodded. She turned back to her friends who were still stunned, and coughed to get everyone attention. "Don't just stand there like statue guys, come on!" She snapped.

"Onee-chan!" The youngest girl from visitors exclaimed and run to hug the noir haired girl.

"Mikoto-chan!" The older girl hug back. "What are you doing here?"

Mikoto pull back, "I'm here to celebrate Natsuki's welcoming party! What about you onee-chan? Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She asked with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan, Onee-chan must live with the other club members for the upcoming match. And earlier I asked Dave-san to let you and our parents know that I'm at Fuuka." She explained.

The other spectators just saw two siblings interaction with perplexed look, until a certain raven haired girl exclaimed, "Wait!" She pointed to her Kaichou and Mikoto back forth, "So you two are siblings?" The two who mentioned nodded. "I have my suspicion with your eyes and last name Kaichou, but I can not recall about that. How come you two go to different schools?"

"Well, I will explain later. So, can we go inside first?" Chikaru said.

Mai who had recovered first with numerous shock said, "Oh ok, I will go and prepare our food now." The fiery girl headed straight for the kitchen, with others tailing her. On the way they met three younger girl from Astraea Hills, and introducing each other. After that the noired hair girl with fiery haired one set up the food on the table, while the others were having fun chatting or playing games in the living room. When finished, they called the others to the table to enjoy the delicious meal (or feast because Mai really made many variant of foods).

The raven haired girl broke the silence with the sudden question which she would die to know about. "Well Kaichou, could you explain about what I asked?" She asked through munching her food, but her husky voice still audible for the rest of the occupants to hear. Natsuki's dining table was enough to gather six people, those are Natsuki, Chikaru, Mai, Nao, Midori, and Chie. While the others were eating on the coffee table in the living room happily.

The golden eyes locked to the emerald and smiled genuinely. She put down her chopsticks, her eyes breaking contact from the girl before her, and scan around to get same 'what happened' look from the others. The Kaichou of Lulim Girls school took a deep breath before answered, "Mikoto-chan wanted to live at our hometown Fuuka, that is why she studying here. As you know Natsuki, our school is more strict in more than one way to their students, and have numerous rules that we must obey. Maybe those are also several reasons which forced her to be moved." The Kaichou exhaled slowly and directed her gaze to the girl before her, she expecting the younger girl to believe her stories. _'Well I didn't lie right? I can not tell them all the story or they will treat Mikoto-chan with sympathy.'_ The raven head, just resuming would eat her meal with no care of the world. When Natsuki look her, the emerald orbs showed nothing. _'What __are __you thinking Natsuki?' _She smiled to show there was no problem about her life, and she enjoyed it.

Natsuki shook her head, her eyes showed that she known what the older was feeling behind those smiles. "This food is delicious Mai!" She exclaimed suddenly.

The noir haired girl shocked inwardly _'She knows?'_ She calmed herself and said, "Yes Mai-san, your cooking skills are truly to be envied. Your food can be compared with a five stars restaurant."

The busty girl scratched her red cheek, "Thank you for your praise, Chikaru-san."

"So, Chikaru, how is my cousin doing everyday at the school? Does she skip her classes? I'm sure she's been causing many problems for you guys." She said with confident tone, which got slapped behind her head by her mentioned cousin. "Aww mutt! That's hurt! You are the reason if I become stupid someday." She barked. The other occupants on dining table laughed, except Chikaru who just smiled.

"Cihh! You were stupid to begin with!" She retorded flatly, which made only brought up the laughter around the table more loudly and earning the attention from the occupants in the living room. However, they just ignored it and resumed their meal.

Chikaru intercede in, "Natsuki is doing her best Nao-san. At our school, you can skip classes if you are a Student Council member and at least rank on the top ten at the respective school. However she even got second rank on mid-term test recently at Astraea Hill, not just Lulim." She smiled, and took a sip from her drink.

Chie spurted her drink, "What! Nat-kun is second rank at Astraea Hill!" She shouted and turned to look her mentioned friend, "Where's the real Nat-kun?! You imposter!" She pointed her index finger accusingly.

"Yeah, where is our Natsuki-chan? She is a deliquent, not a nerd!" Midori said, still having a 'disbelieve' look.

Nao just nodded dumbly. She processes all the words that were spoken by Lulim's Kaichou, but her system didn't accept the formulas. After realizing what was happening, she screamed horror, "Oh no! Mutt must have become crazy because that tea drinking bitch! Return my real cousin now!"

"Guys, can all of you stop it?" The fiery haired girl warned while glare menacingly to each her friend. The three girls gulped nervously, they knew better to not awake 'The Devil Mai'. "Do you not remember that Nat-chan is actually very smart? Well, before all of you influenced her to everything bad."

Natsuki waved her hand dismissively, "I don't care about that, as long as I can study there for free. And I'm not a nerd! Thanks to that, I can skip those boring classes. As for you spider, don't ever call her that again! If not, I will break your leg!" She snapped, and sent her icy glare which sent shiver down Nao's spine. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go play with Mikoto and the others." She said as she moved to walk to the group of younger girls who were play games.

"Tea drinking bitch? Care to explain?" Asked the newest friend for the group. All attention was drawn back to the noir haired woman, which resulted in different reactions. Mai, and Chie have a sad look, Nao with her angry look, and Midori just gave loud sigh.

The red head decided to break silence which engulfing dining area. "She is that pup's master." She said flatly.

"Pardon?"

"She means Shizuru is our Natsuki's love."

"Shizuru?" Chikaru trying to recalling the mentioned name. "Oh my, do you mean Fuuka's Kaichou?" She asked.

Mai nodded. "Do you know her?" Her violet eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"No. However I know from Natsuki. She called Shizuru in her dream."

"That is really what Nat-kun will do." Chie added with affirmative response from the other two red heads.

"Can you tell me about Natsuki? Sorry, I don't mean to pry her problem. However, I cannot just keep silent when she's gone through so many hard problems. I want to help her." The Lulim Kaichou said. Her golden eyes showed that she is really meant it.

The fiery haired girl took a deep breath, readying herself to begin her story, before the certain red head stopped her. "First, you must promise us, that you will never hurt her. That mutt, like you said, has been through a lot." She uttered sternly.

"Yes, I promise."

"That mutt came to Fuuka when she was 6 years old with her mother from America, who happened to be my mother's older sister. She lived at our neighborhood, so I first met her when her mother took her to our home for introduction. Her parents were divorced, well I don't know about the reason, because my mother didn't let us know about it. At first it was really hard to make a conversation with her as she just kept silent. Honestly I guessed that she was mute. However, my assumption proved wrong by her talking happily with her mom. I tried to approach her everytime aunt Saeko left her in our custody when she went to work, Natsuki was quiet. But there was no progress, until I threw several curses to her." She smiled with that memories and continued. "She understood, and retaliated my curses. It was a surprise for me, that she knew Japanese. But from that time, she slowly began to open up to me. Mutt told us that she had been through many hard lessons when she was a child, both physically and mentally. She started to play with me and Midori-nee, even if she didn't let us know about what was deeply troubling her. Not long after that, she transferred to Fuuka Elementary School to study with me. From then, I introduce her to Mai and Chie." She finished, and throw glance to fiery haired girl to continue.

"That time, she was really hard to crack, and spent her time more with cousin's words fight. But after several weeks we tried to approach her, I and Chie became be her friends. Maybe for the other people she appears to be a cold and heartless girl. But for us, she is really faithful and a nice friend. I am glad to be her friend." Mai smiled motherly, and turned her gaze to the raven haired woman, who was too engrossed playing fighting game with other youngsters.

Chie said, "However, the huge bomb blew when we were 8 years old. Her mother died in an accident, and of course Nat-kun was mentally devastated. She had become more distant than at first we met. We tried again and again to approach her, but it seemed useless. Nat-kun would spend her time alone at Fuuka Garden when she had a break, or at the neighborhood park. Until she met Fujino Kaichou. She was back to her old self, with cursing, playing, laughing. Those were really wonderful times."

"Yeah I remember those times. She even tried to be the first ranked in the school, which proved to be a success. Nat-chan gave her best effort, and spent a lot of her time to read many books. Many exercises and martial arts she did in those young days. When I asked her, she just blushed and shook her head. I tried to force her several times, until she confessed about the proposal that she gave to Shizuru-chan. Yes, I don't know when it happened, but it seems that she believed that promise to be married, and want to prove it to Shizuru-chan that she can be a good spouse. But sadly, that promise too which took her happiness for the second time after her mother's death. We even forced her to confess at the start of freshman year of high school, which resulted more like a second blow on her life. She came to Nao-chan's place, and keep silent... Several hours just sit quietly even didn't move. Until her tears streamed down to her cheek. We tried to pick up the pieces that Shizuru-chan left. At the time Shizuru-chan began to date her current boyfriend, she began to skip her classes with my sister, and Chie-chan." She explained with emphasis on last sentences, and taking a small glance at the cobalt haired girl in the distance before turning back to the group. She continued, "She became a rebel, and her grades drop to the ground. I even picked them up from the night club because they were overly drunk. And all of that ended when she chose to be transferred, and honestly now I'm glad she did. Natsuki-chan didn't deserve such cruel trials, just enough for her beloved to be taken from her. " She finished with a sad look, taking a huge gulp her booze.

"How can she have gotten into a night club? Weren't the three of you still minors?" Chikaru questioned.

"With my skill of course, hahaha." Chie boasted happily which earned her a head slapped by the fiery haired girl. "Ouch Mai! Nao who forced me to make the faked IDs." She defended herself as rubbed sore on back of her head. Several nights before that event, Nao called Chie to make a fake ID which mentioned that they are 21 year old women, so they can freely access every place that prohibited for their real age. The eyeglasses girl who was smart with technology and of course a rebel too, approved it, and did it flawless. The faked ID really identical with the real one, and they proceeded their plan smoothly.

"So, those were the reasons when all of you spent your time at Midori-nee's place! You lied to me!" Mai yelled and point her accusing finger at Nao and Chie.

"Relax Mai. We never lie to you. We did say that we had a sleep over because party with nee-chan. Right?" Nao asked with confident lime eyes.

"Ye-Yeah..." She retorded. "Well, I didn't know that you went to party at the night club! If I knew- " She got cut off by a certain oldest red head from the three.

"Well all of that doesn't matter anymore, as long they can be free from the situation, right?" She winked to the fiery haired girl, who just nodded weakly.

"Yes, you are so great Midori-nee!" Chie exclaimed happily.

"Did Fujino-san know about that?"

"Forget that bitch! When she began to date with her perfect boyfriend, she forgot completely about that mutt! " Nao uttered harshly. "They are the real perfect smiling couple." She cringe to the certain memories with the two important people at Fuuka walked together and smiling to their fans.

"Hahahaha! You got my two thumbs up Nao! Perfect smiling couple really describe those two!" she laughed hard as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to be following... 'Smiling perfect couple'?" Chikaru was bewildered at what Nao was talking about.

"Yeah, those two are always smiling to the others. They even have their own fan club. They are gorgerous, smart, rich, polite, and important people at Fuuka." Mai explained while eying the charcoal haired girl as she told her to stop laughing.

Chie gulped and coughed. She said while back to her sane self , "They really are in a completely different world from us. Like the sky and the earth."

Nao continued her story with serious face. "That bitch really made our pup miserable, and almost died." Her lime eyes glimmering with tears. "We made terrible mistakes to convince pup to at least try confessing her feelings again, let that almighty kaichou know about it. At first she was afraid, and chose to give up. But we forced her to try it, maybe it will lead to a different result, than maybe that bitch will accept her. That pup believed our words, and wanted to give it try, she arranged every preparation to date with that bitch. She bought flowers, and even expensive ring which spent all her pocket money. Natsuki waited that bitch in the school flower garden where they met for the first time. But..." She paused and gritted her teeth. "That day we planned to accompany her, but she declined. However we became worried because no news from her. We decided to go to 'spy' her, but we found she had collapsed on the ground. Fortunately, nee-chan bring her car, so we can quickly bring her to hospital. That tea drinking bitch never came!" She barked.

"What happened to her?" The noir haired kaichou asked disbelieve.

"She got pneumonia because she was waiting too long outside when it snowed." Mai answered her.

"Do you have the reason why she didn't come?"

"The result of my personal researchs, she spent her time with her boyfriend at a five stars restaurant, and went home to Kyoto after that to spend her holidays." Chie who informed her as she adjusted eyeglasses.

"I hate to remind this, but I think we should go back, you know since tomorrow we still have class." Mai said sternly. "And no more skipping class." She eyed Nao and Chie, who gulped at the sudden warning. "Also no more booze for tonight." The oldest from the grup laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"I guess those are for tonight Chikaru-chan hehehe." Midori smiled and extended her hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Me too, Midori-san." She accepted the extended hand. After several seconds, she retrieved her hand and see the other occupant on dining table. "Meeting all of Natsuki's closest friends is a pleasure to me." She smiled genuinely.

Chie stared dreamily, "If I wasn't with Aoi now, I would confess my heart to you, Chikaru-san." She gave her charming smile.

"My my..." She giggled.

"In your dreams Chie!" Sudden voice surprised the others. The raven haired girl said, "Mikoto is sleeping on the couch Mai." She gestured the young black haired woman who exactly resembled the Lulim Kaichou.

"Aciiahhh!" She slapped her forehead. "I will carry her then. It's far later than I had expected. Thank you for tonight Nat, see you tomorrow." She said and pulled the taller girl into a short but fierce hug.

"Ye-Yeah Mai." She sputtered from lack of air.

"You should let go of mutt before she dies from your deathly hug Mai."

"Oh-oh" She realized and quickly pull back. Mai scratched her cheek shyly, "Sorry Nat." She uttered.

The raven haired girl who was freed, took a big amount of air. "No problem Mai, as long as I'm still alive." She gave a weak smile.

"Hahaha, I will take Mikoto then, I don't want to her to be late for class tomorrow." She said and walked to the black haired woman who was sleeping soundly on the couch. She carried the younger women on her back, and proceed to go to the front door, but not before saying good bye to her friends.

"We are too then Nat-kun, Chikaru-san. See you tomorrow on the match. We will support you, even if that means we will be betraying our school." Chie winked.

"Bye mutt, Chikaru. Don't you dare lose tomorrow, ok!" Nao waved her hand.

"Bye Natsuki-chan, Chikaru-chan. I hope the best for you tomorrow Natsuki-chan." Midori said as rubbed the raven haired girl's head.

"Thank you everyone, hehehe. Leave it to me." She gave her best toothy smile.

"See you tomorrow everyone, thank you for today. And Mai-san, please take care of my sister." The Lulim Kaichou said as she bowed to girls before her. Mai nodded before all of Fuuka students left. The older two went up to their room, but not before advising the three other girls to sleep early, who were still excited with the game. Kizuna and the gang played Tekken 6. She used Kazuya to againts Kagome's King. The orange haired woman pushed the buttons like she is the one who did all the fight, different with the youngest girl who was playing calmly. However, the result was Kagome winning flawlessly. Remon who wasn't able to play something like that, chose to be their spectator.

At their room, the noir haired woman immediately went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes into her pajamas. After she finished, Natsuki also followed the same gesture, and wear her nightshirt and boxer. When she was walking to the bed, the Lulim Kaichou suddenly ask, "Are you sure about tomorrow Natsuki?"

"What do you mean Kaichou?" She had bewildered look at the older woman, sitting herself up on the edge of bed.

"You will meet Fuuka's Kaichou tomorrow right? Are you sure about it?"

"Well, like I said before, it will not be a problem anymore. I will not take back my own words Kaichou." She said with a determinate tone on her husky voice.

_-Flashback the day when Natsuki kn__e__w about her opponent-_

"_Natsuki, I__'ve__ received __a __message from __the __Track Club, their opponent on __the __friendly match this season is Fuuka Academy." Chikaru said, from her desk __i__n their club room. Her eyes still fixed on the screen as she announced information._

_The raven haired girl halted from what she do__ing as she was playing poker with the other club members__. __Her eyes blinked in disbelief as the sudden __information __brought __turmoil __i__n her head. "Fu-Fuuka?" She sputtered weakly._

"_Yes." The president of club retorded. Sensing __the __oddity from the new member__'s__ voice who sound__ed__ shaken, she glanced over from her laptop, to find her currently roommate stun shocked. "Natsuki?" She called._

"_Mmm... Kaichou, ar-are y-you su-sure? Fu-Fuuka? R-Re-Re-Really?" She stammered._

"_Yes Natsuki." She answered flatly._

"_Oh no..." She mumbled incoherent words which probably __of __all possibilies that will happen if she meet the certain beautiful kyoto accent Kaichou. _

_The three young members __stayed silent, oblivious__to the older girl's reason to react like this__. Chikaru decided to walk to__wards the__ raven haired girl__, stopping__ beside the mumbling girl. She cupped her cheek and turned it to meet her. Their eyes met, however the usual mezmerizing emerald__ orbs __bec__a__me dull and scared. The older girl hug__ged__ and rubbed her back to sooth shocked girl, "Sssshh... Don't ever afraid Natsuki... I'm here with you... Always..." She said calmly like __a __voice of __an __angel._

"_I'm scared Kaichou. I don't know about what I should do when I meet her later." Her trembled voiced ma__d__e __the __heart of the certain gorgerous Kaichou hurt._

'_Why __must __my heart hurt so much to see you like this Natsuki? What you have done to me?' That question remain __in__ her mind. "Do you want to step back from the match?" She asked._

_The raven haired girl ke__pt__ silent until __after __several minutes, __she gave an__ answer __the __shocked the older girl, "No Kaichou, I won't take my words back. I will face it." Her voice muffled from the Chikaru's neck._

"_That__'s the__ Natsuki who I know. I will accompany you through your days in Fuuka, so you don't have to worry about her." She stated with tone of finality._

"_Thank you Kaichou." Her soft t__o__ne ma__d__e __the __other spectators slightly surprised. It__'s__ not everyday __the __ice princess will show her weakness._

_-End Flashback-_

"Good to hear that." The Kaichou smiled warmly.

"Ne, Kaichou... " She started and held her gaze to the golden one, "Can you tell me about the real reason about you and Mikoto's going to different schools?" She asked.

'_She __is __indeed different with the others'_ She smiled and said with solemn tone. "Please keep it from Mikoto-chan." After the younger girl nodded for affirmation, she began, "Our Minagi family is one of the many reputable families in Japan, specialising in the weapon bussiness spread around the world, especially blades. They started their own bussiness from nothing, until becoming subtantial like now. However, those attempts, made our parents be ambitious people, and sometimes can be so greedy. They always measure people from their rank or wealth. I don't blame them to be thinking like that, because I know, people who rose from nothing will do everything so they won't go back to starting point anymore." She took another breath and continued, "They want their daughters make them proud, that is to be a 'perfect lady'. I accepted their order, because they are my parents. That is why I went to prestigious school, and showed them a 'perfect lady' like. However, I didn't accept when they said that my sister was useless because she cannot do what they want, like I do. So, I made a proposal to them to let Mikoto be a free girl and choose what she likes. For exchange, I will do everything that my parents wish for. My parents quickly agree, and let my sister do what she wanted. Mikoto said that she wanted live in our hometown, Fuuka. Then, she transfered to Fuuka Academy, and chose to live in the dormitory. That's what happened." She finished while taking another breath.

"And Kaichou, why are you always smiling even when you are sad? I mean, your mask... More over, why are you always worried about anyone else more than yourself?" She asked straight to the point.

"Before I answer that, can you just call me by my name instead of my title?"

The younger girl blushed slightly, "Well... Ok... Chi-Chikaru." She stammered. _'What the hell? Why am I blushing just call__ing__ her __by her __name? It__ feels __different on my tongue.'_

'_She really __knows when__ I show my mask' _She smiled with admiration to the raven haired, who could perfectly see through her mask. "Great. As you know, I had been taught to be a 'perfect lady'. Our mask that you mentioned, is just to show some courtesy. And as for me to care about others more than myself, why do you have that assumption?"

"Mmm..." She gave it some thought shortly before explaining what was on her mind, "You always help the other people with their problems, where yourself needs more help. Your family's circumstance, and every sorrow that you felt is showing from your eyes. Those golden eyes of yours glimmering are saying 'No, I can't take it anymore. Please, help me!' or something like that, even though you hide it with your smile. You have never talked to me about your problems, however I think you must be facing something more serious." She took a deep breath before she continued. "You said that you did all of that because your parents, or Mikoto. However, Mikoto is not a stupid girl who doesn't know about everything happening around her. Even if you didn't protect her, I'm sure she still would chose her own path herself. You must take her example to continue your life without your parents intervention. Just keep it in your mind, that I will always be by your side, whatever path that you will cross." She ended her 'speech' with exhaling her breath.

"My ,my Natsuki, it is not that easy. If I free myself, Mikoto's freedom will be deprived. My parents can be cruel, even for their own flesh and blood. They decided my past, present, and also my future." She said with her sad smile, her golden eyes trying to keep her tears from fall. "And I don't have any power to prevent that except to become their puppet."

"Chikaru..." She said tenderly, "You can cry freely... Don't ever hold back your tears. It won't make you appear to be a weak person, however it will make your burden reduced even just a little, or at least more, so relax..." She said soothingly, crawling up to the older girl's side, and pulled her into an embrace.

She returned the embrace, and cried more harder on the younger girl shoulder. "Thank you Natsuki..." She uttered weakly.

* * *

**Omake :**

**Nao : Hahaha there is second pup here!**

**Mai : Who?**

**Nao : She is. *Point her index to me***

**Me : Eh? Why is that? *Frowns***

**Nao : Well, who is being whipped by her ex?**

**Mai : Ex?**

**Me : Nao shut up! *Sent her glare which can blow a Everest mountain***

**Nao : Hahahaha *Scared**Laugh nervously***

**Shizuru : Ara, Mai-san, do you forget about her ex? *Chime in as walked to porch where we standing to see the beautiful scenery of traffic jam***

**Mai : *Think* Oh I remember now. She was the one you waited for several years. What is with her?**

**Me : There is no something wrong about her. *Sent glare to Shizuru***

**Shizuru smiled.**

**Nao : *Recovered* She lied. Her ex got another lover, but still sent her messages. Like I said she is being whipped. BWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Me : *Pale* **_**'Okay Shizuru-san, you raised war flag. I will make you suffer in my next story! HAHAHAHAHAHA'**_** *Laugh devilishly inwardly* **_**'Also you too Nao!'**_

**Shizuru : Ara?**

**Nao : Why I have bad feeling suddenly?**

**(Please RnR :D)**

* * *

**0mauie0 : You're welcome :D**

**Fangshen Gin : I'm grateful you found it funny. Thank you :D**

** .1 : Welcome to fanfiction :D Thank you for make me and my story be your favorite. I hope you will never tired to read my chapter or other story. I love you too. So can I propose you now? ;)**

**DaniiiielaZ : Muchas Gracias! (means 'Thank you very much'. Is that true?)**

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Nyaaaaaaah**** : Thank you :D Yeah! I success to make you addicted! BWAHAHAHAHA *devilish thought***

**annoyingLONER : Yes, you got it right. I saw Chikaru similar to Shizuru minus kyoto-ben. However I make their personality different here. You're welcome :D**

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Platina GF : Thank you :D**

**Chum-sa : Thank you :D**

**Kitnz : How is this chapter? Are you found it? :D I make them more open each other ;)**

**D.E : Thank you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven published! I will let you to poll about 'Who is Natsuki going to be with?' ;) Visit my profile to poll it. Anyone who is read, review, follow, and even favorite it. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**This story is beta read by ****Blackfang64****. Oh my goshh is this really my story? Thank you Fang-san for splendid job :D**

**My special thank you for : ****Platina GF, chum-sa, kitnz, 0mauie0, Leeyou, Nyaaaaaaah, Fangshen gin, shurei93, verrakruger, DaniiiielaZ, , and Guests.**

**I'm sorry for not reply one by one, however there is no words can describe how much I love you guys, *muach-muach**blow1000kisses*, ARIGATOU!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**First Encounter**

"Ahhh..." The brunette moan echoed around the student council room. Simple kiss became so heated as the boy with black haired invaded her girl's mouth with his tongue. His hand started to travel around the curve of the girl before him. _'No! I don't want this! Please, someone-' _Her mind halted when the door slided open reveal the flumming blonde haired woman. The couple immediately broken the contact. The president of the student council felt a wave of relief with the sudden interruption, different with her boyfriend who growled silently.

"BUBUZUKE!" She shouted. "Why did you not take care of the Track club?! They need couragement before match!" She snapped.

"'Encouragement' Haruka-chan." The prude girl behind the blonde corrected.

After quick composing herself and fixing her uniform, she smiled to the newcomers. "Ara, Haruka-san, I was just about to go there but there were several problems that I must talk over with Reito-kun before. Kannin na." She said with her infamous kyoto-accent.

"Then, come now! They are waiting for you in the feld!" Haruka snapped with loud voice.

"'Field' Haruka-chan." The brown haired girl corrected _again_ while shaking her head.

"That what I said, Yukino!" She retorded.

"My my, Haruka-san, that was my fault too, we were too absorbed about our conversation, so please don't be mad at Shizuru." Reito reasoned while giving his dashing smile.

"I don't care whose folt is this! You must see their progress now! And give them some encouragement!" She continued to bark.

"'Fault' Haruka-chan." Yukino muttered tiredly.

"Ara, then can we go now?" She said with her usual teasing voice. _'I am grateful Haruka-san with your sudden interruption, but your voice __is __really __giving__ me __a __headache.' _She cringed under her polite mask.

Suddenly Reito's cellphone ringing, "Then I will follow you shortly Zu-chan. My sister called me." He said, waving his phone. After receiving a nod from his girlfriend, he excused himself.

"We will meet on the match then Shizuru-san. I and Haruka-chan must observe final preparation for our school festival." Yukino said while excusing herself, dragging the blonde along with her.

On the field...

"Good morning to you, Fujino-san." Greeted a tall man with short spike grey hair. Shizuru recognised him to be the track club's advisor and trainer. His pink eyes showed cheerfulness while handing some paper to the younger girl. "This is personal data from every runner for later. I'm positive that we can win this match." He gave her the thumbs up enthusiastically.

"Ara, good morning to you too Mike-sensei." She received the stack of papers with a polite smile. "Why you are so positive sensei?" She asked.

"Their ace can not come for the match, so they will use subtitute for her." He exclaimed happily.

"Ara..." Shizuru frowned under her smiling mask. _'How can he become so happy to win because __of __a certain circumstance?_ ' However she won't say her dissapointment out loud. "Nice to hear that sensei, good luck for the match." She clasped her hands while smiling politely.

"Thank you Fujino-san." He bowed and returned to his group.

The Fuuka Kaichou sat down at one of the special seats to watch her students praticing. Her presence needed to boost their spirit, and of course this is her job for being the student council president. Any outsider will say that the brunette Kaichou was pay attention to their training, however they didn't know that their beloved Kaichou was actually daydreaming about her beloved childhood friend.

_-Flashback-_

_The twelve years old brunette walked along the hallway of her school. Usually she w__ould__ walk gracefully, however now __wa__sn't time for __walking slowly__. She need__ed__ to arrive quickly__ to__keep a promise with a certain someone__. __Arriving at her destination__, __her eyes were quick to __scan the area to find the raven head. Her lips curved up when her crimson orbs met the emerald._

_Upon seeing her friend approach__ing__ her, the eleven year__old girl stood up and grinned "Yo Shizuru!" She called her friend name happily._

"_Good day to you Natsuki. Kannin na, my flower arrangement lesson took more time than usual." She smiled apologetically._

"_Nah. No harm done, I'm __just __happy that you __came__ to see __me __kick their ass." She smirk__ed__ proudly, while bo__a__sting her flat chest._

_The older girl slapp__ed __her friend's arm playfully and chuckled. "Ara, I don't know if __a __race permit__s to __ kicking __the __opponent__'s__ ass." She teased the proud girl before her. "And how __can __Natsuki be so sure about that?" She asked__,__ although she kn__e__w that no doubt about her friend's speed._

"_We'll j__ust __wait and __see then." She didn't __notice the __older girl__'s__ teasing, __still__ standing proudly._

'_Ara, I guess she__'s __ immune __to __my teas__ing__ right now... Natsuki, you never cease to amaze me with __those __different personalities of yours.' She giggled with her thought__s__._

"_What are you laughing at?" The raven haired girl suddenly frowned__, noticing her friend's giggling__._

"_Kannin na Natsuki, I just happy to see my Natsuki spirit. She is so gallant." Unexpected to the brunette, that her favorite friend __was __blushing __at t__hose simple words. 'Ara, I guessed wrong. She will never be immune __to __my tease__s__.' She smiled evil__ly__ inwardly._

"_Shizuru!" She barked._

"_I hope we didn't interrupt this lovey dovey couple." Sudden __a __voice __that __ma__d__e __the __two girls to see the owner, which revealed 4 grinning girls. _

"_Yeah, I hope so Midori-nee. They always seems so romantic wherever they are." The charcoal girl said while shaking her head. "Anyway, wish you luck Nat-kun!" Chie exclaimed._

_The raven haired girl growled._

"_Ara__,__ ara everyone, good afternoon to you." Shizuru bowed. Her greetings retord with __a __bow from __the __newcomers. __Taking their seats__,__ the girls waited__ until the speaker indicated that __the __match will __bed __start__ing__ in __a __few minutes, and every participant __was to be__ ready __to__ their respective place._

"_Don't __you __dare lose mutt!" Nao yelled with her cheesy grin._

"_Yes Nat, we pray for your luck." Mai said with her usual smile._

"_Natsuki-chan, do the best!" Midori pushed her right fist to the air._

"_Nat-kun! Nat-kun! You are the best." Chie s__a__ng a song with __a __cheerleader style which sent shiver__s__ to everyone__s__ spine. "Ehehehe, I just want to imitate some move__s__ on the tv last night." She smile__d__ sheepishly._

"_Hell yeah!" She exclaimed while eyeing the brunette who nodded with her genuine smile while mouthing 'good luck'. She nodded with her toothy grin. _

_The m__atch went smoothly, and of course with her speed, also with support from her friend__s__, Natsuki passed her opponent easily and left them far behind. She made __it __to finish line without __even so __much __as __sweating. Her winning of course g__o__t many cheer__s__ from __the __audience, however __her __emerald __eyes __t__ook __a quick search for her beloved red eyes. Their eyes met and the younger girl mouthed 'I w__o__n', while the older one nodding with her tender smile. They keep looking each other for several minutes until the host announced her to take the winning cup._

_-End of flashback-_

She smiled with her memories. _'But, everything__'s__ change__d__ now... Since that day, our relationship __has __crumble__d__...' _Suddenly, she recalled her memories when she became Reito's girlfriend.

_-Flashback-_

"_Really shizuru?" Asked Reito __in __disbelie__f__._

_"Ara, of course Reito-kun." She answered with her infamous facade smile._

_The black haired man jump slightly and pump his fist to the air, "Yeah!" He exclaimed and went to hug the brunette, "Thank you so much Shizuru for giv__ing __me a chance. I swear __I'll __make you happy!"_

_"Ookini Reito kun, that is so sweet of you, I'm the one who should happy __that I __can be your girlfriend." Her smile never le__ft __her lips 'Yes, with this, at least I can keep my distance to you Natsuki. I will not force you to this 'sick' love that I feel for you." She sighed inwardly.__After she bec__a__me Reito's girlfriend, she avoided the certain bluenette, little by little. Usually Shizuru will spen__d __her nights at the younger girl__'s__ apartment, however slowly she drifted apart with many reasons, like dates or student council activities. Natsuki of course belive__d__ her. Until one day, when the younger girl sent message to m__e__et at flower garden where they met __for __the first time. Unfortunately__,__ she had __to __make__ an__ appointment __for__ dinner with her boyfriend._

_**From : Natsuki**_

_**Topic : Christmas**_

_**Message : H**__**ey Shizuru, what cha doin'? I know you**__**'re**__** kinda busy with many school activites. However can you spare a little time on christmas for me? There is something important that I really need to let you know. Please come to fuuka flower garden at 7pm.**__**  
**_  
_**Your best friend**__**  
**__**Natsuki**__**  
**_  
_"Ara?" When the brunette w__e__nt to reply suddenly __a __call__ for__ her __came __from __the __living room.__"Shizuru? Are you ready?"__"Hai mother, please wait!" She retorded and closed her phone and left it on the table. With busy days, when her parents came, she totally forgot about the message._

_-End Flashback-_

'_Wait?! Yes, that is. I forgot about that message. Is that the reason she moved from here? I also had __a __bad feeling when __I __had dinner with Reito-kun, is that indicat__ing __something? Natsuki... You are the one who has all those answer__s__... Please come back to me...'_

"Zu-chan!" the sudden call halted her mind from her reverie.

She quickly placed back her mask, "Ara, Reito-kun... What is the matter?" She asked with an innocent look.

The black haired man ran to her, while saying, "Zu-chan, can you pick up my sister at front gate? And please show her this way to the field." He pleaded.

"Ara, your sister?" She asked with an unconvinced look. _'If I recall__,__ he d__oes__n't have siblings.'_

"Yes, my cousin, she is the Lulim Kaichou. She called me earlier to inform me that she with her students will arrive shortly, and made a request to lead her. However unfortunately, I must take care of some problem first, so can you fetch her?" He explained.

'_Problem?'_ She shrugged off her curiousity and nodded, "Ara, it will not be a problem."

"Thank you Zu-chan. I will meet you later." He said and engulfed his girlfriend to bear hug. After several seconds, he bowed and left Shizuru for his own errand.

When she arrived at the front gate, the Fuuka-Kaichou didn't see anyone with a different uniform. She walked while scanning the area to find the mentioned girl. However, her feet lead her to the flower garden, a place where she spent most of her time with her beloved. Suddenly her mind drifted back to her first encounter with the emerald eyes that she loves very dearly.

_-Flashback-_

_This is the very first day the young 9 years old brunette start__ed __her school in Fuuka. The brown haired girl wondered around aimlessly as to check out all the surrounding__s__ of her new school. She transferred from Kyoto__because her parents bussinesses. Be the only heiress of __the __Fujino Corporation as well the only child, of course __there was __no room for argument except to follow her parents. Her foots stopped in the center of campus, the flower garden__which connected Elementary, Middle, and High School at Fuuka Academy. However, she felt that her parents choice __wa__s a great one when saw a beautiful angel stand__ing __before her__ with h__er long raven hair __dancing__along the strong currents of air flowing pass her__. But, the young angel seem__ed__ very angry right now and ready to crush one of __those __sunflowers. That is when she chose to stopped the angelic girl._

"_Ara, you shouldn't do that." She said. That is when the raven haired girl turned around revealing __her __mesmerizing emerald orbs, filled with despair. The new student realized it, and decided to continue, "Beautiful flowers are grow__n__ to be loved, because they do __their __best to bloom in their short lives." She finished with her trademark smile._

_The emerald orbs met with the crimson, she knows the 'disturber' smile is fake, "It is not your problem with what I will do to them." She said with malice in her tone. "And I didn't expect to g__e__t advice from someone fake like you, at least." She finished and walked away._

_The brunette stunned. 'Ara, she kn__e__w about my fake smile? Fufufu__,__ my school days will be more interesting from now on.' She giggled with her thought._

_The following day..._

_The new student of Fuuka c__a__me again to the beautiful flower garden, with hope__s__ to find __a __certain raven haired girl. Fortunately, her hope __was __answered. The younger girl sat at __the __gazebo in the center of __the __garden. The brunette walked to close their distance, and went unnotice by the girl. She seems in deep thought, her emerald showed __fear__, ang__er__, dissapoint__ment__, tired__ness __and pain. Obviously __the __many mixed feeling__s__ that girl__s__at__ their age should not experience. When she st__oo__d beside the distracted girl, she tried to break the silence._

"_Ara... Cute girl__s__ like you shouldn't frown that much. You will get wrinkle__s__ in your young age." She said with __a __giggle._

'_Wha-' Raven haired girl shocked. Her emerald orbs showed confusion before suddenly look__ing __ lifeless again. "Can you just leave me?!" She barked._

"_Ara, Is this for public use, yes? " She asked._

"_Yes." She retorded flatly. 'Gaaahhh! Can she just leave me__ alone__!' She shouted in her mind. "But can you leave me?" She asked more calmly now._

"_Ara... Kannin na. I didn't plan to disturb you. I just want to know this cute angel's name, then I will take my leave. How __does tha__t sound?"_

"_Natsuki Kuga. No need formalities. "_

"_Ookini, I'm Shizuru Fujino. Nice to meet you." She smiled._

'_Cih! If she bothered so much, then she doesn't have to smile!' She growled. "No need for your smile."_

"_Ara..." That word just le__ft__ her lips before she can register anything, 'She really know__'s__ my facade.' She said. "Then I take my leave, my Nat-su-ki." She then le__ft__ the younger girl stunned, blushed heavily. 'Ara my? Since when __do __I start to sound__ing__ so possesive? But I like it, my Nat-su-ki.' She smiled as __she __walked__ away__, a real smile._

_The next day she walked to her recently favorite place. However she didn't me__e__t her beautiful raven haired girl. But she won't give up, so she decided to wait __around until __the young girl __came back to the __ gazebo. Lucky for her because, not too long, her object of affection __was __coming __over __with several books __i__n her hand__s__. "Ara, do you need some help?" She asked._

_The young girl shocked with sudden voice. "What are you doing here! Can you just leave me alone!" Emerald orbs __were __showing annoyance__ as her voice became cold__._

"_Ara, I just spend my free time here to relax. As Natsuki agreed yesterday that this is public place." She smiled warmly._

"_Do as you want, but don't disturb me!"_

"_Haaaiiii." She exclaimed happily. "So, why did Natsuki bring__so many books?"_

"_I like to read, it helps me relax." She answered shortly, as __she __sat down on __the __floor and started to read the book._

"_Can I join?" She asked with her best puppy eyes ever._

_The younger girl look up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."_

"_Ookini my Natsuki." She smiled with her genuine smile._

'_Wha— Her smile is beautiful...' the emerald eyes directed to the older girl__'s __face. She didn't know how long she ha__d__ been staring until the brunette broke the silence._

"_Ara, Natsuki like what she see__s__?" She teased, which proved __a __success__ as__ the raven haired girl blushed heavily._

_From that day, the new student always c__a__me to accompany the younger girl. Little by little Natsuki opened herself to the brunette. They bec__a__me best friend__s__, and c__ould not __be separated __from __each other. Shizuru learned about __the __hard life that the younger girl had been through, also about her cousins and friends. Also the older girl __who __often br__ought a __bento for them to shared._

_-End __of __Flashback-_

She stopped when she saw a girl with short raven hair standing before the numerous flowers, she felt a familiar aura surrounding the girl. Beside her, there was a gorgeous smiling girl with long black haired and golden eyes. _'Is that Reito-kun's cousin?_' The brunette decided to approach them but halted. The black haired girl walked towards raven head, and put her hand on raven head shoulders. She spinned the girl and kissed her friend's lips. After that she embraced and uttered some words to the girl she kissed. _'Ara... Why __does__ my heart aches so much? I __don't __know about them.' _She unknowingly held her chest. Her appearance was noticed by the noir haired girl who smiled to the brunette. Shizuru who was trained to mask her emotion, quickly recovered and continued to close her distance with the couple who she assumes is Lulim Kaichou. When close enough, she bowed and greeted them, "Ara, good morning to you, I'm Fuuka's Kaichou, Fujino Shizuru. Are you Lulim's Kaichou?" She asked politely.

The sudden voice made the raven haired girl's body tensed. This did not go unnoticed by noir hair Kaichou. She walked to the Fuuka Kaichou, but stopped beside the stunned girl and bowed. "Good morning to you too Fujino-san, I'm Minamoto Chikaru. As you said, I'm Lulim's Kaichou." She gave her casual polite smile. Then she touched the raven head shoulder to calm the younger girl. After she felt her friend more relax, she introduced her, "And this is vice president of our council, also participant for friendly match later..."

The raven head revolved, and bowed, "Long time no see, Shizuru." She said simply.

'_Natsuki!'_

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Shizuru : Ara, Is Leon-san really hate me?**

**Me : Why did you say so, Shizuru-san? No, I'm not.**

**Shizuru : Then why Leon-san always make me become the cruel one? *Fake sobs***

**Me : Because I like Natsuki more *Answered flatly***

**Shizuru : Ara? *Temperature drop to -30 Celcius***

**Me : **_**'Crap!'**_** Just kidding Shizuru-san. Of course not. Because I believe Natsuki needs know about heart break, right everyone?**

**Everyone : Boooo!**

**Me : Geez... No sense of humor *roll eyes***

**Shizuru : Is it true that you don't like MY Natsuki, ne Leon-san? *Ask with venom on her voice***

**Me : Yes, I am not. Natsuki will always be yours, always... **_**'Yeah... But not quite in my stories' **_***Laugh devilishly inwardly***

* * *

**Remember to poll everyone. Poll will be closed 2 weeks from now on :D **

**For the time being I will write next chapter of Wrong Choice ;)**

**Please RnR *muach***


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Yeah Finally! I'm happy that you really like my story! I can see it from reviews which I got! **

**Shizuru won! Geez, you are really faithful to her *sigh* Chikaru back to your pokeball! I even counted the votes from reviews, STILL Chikaru lost! *Cry loudly***

**Anyways, I hope this chappie meet your expectation! ****Thank you for everyone for read, review, follow, and even favorite it. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**This story is beta read by ****Blackfang64****. I will never tired to say ****h****e is awesome! ****His suggestions helped me so much! ****Thank you Fang-san :D**

**Special ****THANK YOU**** for : **

**chum-sa, ShadowCub, Nyaaaaaaah, Platina GF, verrakruger, Snix Kruger, DatOneGuy125, shurei93, .1, InChemistryWeTrust, Fangshen Gin, RockTheVoteRTV, chinat, DaniiiielaZ, 0mauie0, shiznat13, Ro-can, H.k, PeaPrince, megami365, Pileoflettuce, Hiro, HowlingSilverWolf, and Guests.**

**Your reviews are awesome! You even made me laugh at mall! I hope they didn't think I'm crazy. **

**I'm sorry fot not replying your reviews one by one, believe it or not, I read it, I swear I read it! I even publish this chapter on work hours, right in my office! Just to show how much I love you! Please don't let my boss know about it *wink***

**And yeah, for you my faithful readers, there will be many fanservices! Geezz, I love you too much, even my game consoles were forgotten.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME and Strawberry Panic!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jealousy**

"Mmm Chikaru, when will match will be starting?" The raven haired girl asked when they arrived at Fuuka entrance gate.

The golden eyes took a look at her wrist watch, "In about one hour." She answered.

"Can I go somewhere first?" Her emerald orbs showed some sorrow, the color was more dull than usually being bright, which didn't go unnoticed by the gorgeous Kaichou.

She nodded. "Of course you can. Wait for me, I will talk to Kairu-san for permission." She winked, slipping away as she left to go talk to the tall girl with green hair, who was Astraea Hill's track club president. After several minutes, she walked back to the younger girl while smiling. "Permission granted. So where do you want to go?"

"The flower garden." She answered shortly, too short for the older girl's liking.

"My, my, can I accompany you?" She asked with golden orbs full of hope.

Natsuki nodded in reply, leading the way towards the mentioned place.

They walked to the center of the campus, where it was connected to every corner of the academy. The noir haired woman calmly followed the younger girl's lead. When her golden eyes took a sight of her surrounding, she gasped a little. The scenery around them was so breath taking, many colorful flowers bloomed so beautifully.

They halted in front of a pack of sunflowers. Suddenly she uttered. "This is the place where we first met."

The Kaichou immediately understood what the raven haired meant. She can see clearly, hurt in those beautiful emerald orbs. _'Please Natsuki, don't be sad anymore, I'm here. Look at me... Please..."_ She begged inwardly. Seeing the younger girl hurt was also bringing pain to her heart.

_-Flashback-_

"_Do you know Chi-chan, kaa-san said that if we want to take a pain away, we need to kiss it."_

_The small noir haired girl could only cry as she covered her eyes. Sniffling away her tears, her soft eyes stared up at her friend who was sitting beside her on the bench. She would often take her to the park to cheer the young girl up whenever she was sad. Her parents spent most of their time away on business trips, the young noir haired girl could only cry as she felt she was all alone. "Really?" she wiped away her tears, holding her gaze at the taller girl. _

"_Yup." The taller girl went to kiss the smaller girl's lips. _

_A innocent kiss which made the crying girl's heart flutter. But after the kiss, a shock came to her, "Lips?" She asked innocently._

"_Yup." The girl answered while smiling, "I hope it will take away pain in your heart, Chi-chan."_

_-End Flashback-_

She instinctively walked to her friend, and place her delicate hand on Natsuki's shoulder, and spun her around. Natsuki's face was so fragile, it looked to crumble anytime you touched her. _'__Natsuki…__' _Noir haired kaichou decided to make the move. She held younger woman's chin to look directly to her golden eyes, then she closed their faces distance, and their lips met. Their kiss was short, but meaningful. She pulled back from the kiss, however she still embraced the fragile girl. Her hand led the head of taller girl to her shoulder, and she whispered. "Natsuki, I'm here. I will be always by your side whenever you need me to."

The soothing words went unnoticed,_ 'She kissed me!_' her body was shocked and stunned by the sudden showing of affection. After several seconds for what she felt like to be an eternity, she asked, "Why?" Her voice was hoarse because of the sudden kiss.

"Because I know how it feels…" She uttered softly, and continued, "You are really like her…" The noir haired girl trailed off after she saw the figure who approached them. _'Oh my…'_ She smiled inwardly.

The shorter girl was confused with a half-baked explanation that she got, _'Is that even an explanation?'_ She decided to ask, "Her? Who is s-" But her question halted when she heard a familiar sound, yes, a way too familiar for her.

"Ara, good morning to you, I'm Fuuka's Kaichou, Fujino Shizuru. Are you Lulim's Kaichou?" The brunette girl asked politely.

'_Shizuru!' _The sudden voice made Natsuki nervous. She doesn't realize that her body was stunned again. _'No, No! This is to soon, I'm not ready yet.' _She screamed inwardly. Natsuki didn't even feel that the older girl had pulled away from their embrace.

"Good morning to you too Fujino-san, I'm Minamoto Chikaru. As you said, I'm Lulim's Kaichou." She gave her a casual polite smile. _'So this is __the __legendary Shizuru. Yes, they were true, she is really beautiful. However, her smile __is the __same as mine. Fake and dec__ei__ving.'_ Chikaru put her hand onto the girl's shoulder beside her, to show that she is there for her.

Feeling a little weight on her shoulder snapped her from her trance. A simple gesture tranquiled the nervous air around her. Her stunned body became more relaxed. _'Yes, Chikaru is here with me…'_

Chikaru decided this was the right time to introduce Natsuki, as she felt tensed body more relaxed now. "And this is the vice president of our council, also participating for the friendly match later..."

'_Now I'm ready.' _The raven head spun around, and bowed, "Long time no see, Shizuru." She said simply.

'_Natsuki!' _Shizuru didn't know how to react. Should she be happy that Natsuki's here? But she was being kissed by another girl. What is their relationship? Is she Natsuki's girlfriend? Her Natsuki? Yes, absolutely HERS! Many questions were spiralling in her mind. However she wouldn't show it, even if her heart hurt so much. "Ara, Natsuki? How are you?" She asked coldly, even she didn't know her tone changed.

"I'm fine." She retorded flatly. _'Remember Natsuki, she HAS a BOYFRIEND.'_ She repeated constantly the sentences in her mind to prevent her from doing something stupid, like jump to hug her beloved.

Chikaru felt the tense air around them and decided to chime in, "Oh my, Fujino-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ara, Reito-kun wanted me to escort you to the place for the match." She explained, but her crimson orbs never left the emerald ones.

'_Kanzaki…'_ The blunette mused to herself, while her fists is clenching. _'See? She is still with her boyfriend. Wake up Natsuki… You are a stupid girl who has one sided love, yes, ONE SIDED!'_

The noir haired kaichou realized that her friend clenched her fists, and went to hold the younger girl's clenching fist _'I'm here Natsuki.'_

The emerald eyed girl snapped her head to the Lulim Kaichou, when she saw the meaning of her kaichou's courageous smile. She calmed and unclenched her red fists. She gave a little smile with a meaning behind it, _'Arigatou Chikaru…'_

Shizuru clearly saw their interaction, which brought pain to her heart.

She asked while directing her golden orbs to the Fuuka Kaichou, "Then, should we go now?"

"You are right." She replied shortly with quivered voice which went unnoticed to the blunette, but not with the great Lulim Kaichou. "Please, this way." Fuuka Kaichou led the way for two girls from another school. Her mind was in turmoil with many question which left unanswered. She brought her hand to clutch her heart, when she felt suffocated with jealousy.

Behind the Fuuka Kaichou, the raven haired girl tried her best to calm her composure, then one question flashed on her mind. She whispered to Chikaru, "Ne Chikaru, do you know Kanzaki?"

The older girl nodded, "Yes, he is my cousin."

"Oh."

I must bring a casual conversation to ease her nerves, and the heavy tension around her. She started the conversation, "My, my, why do you ask Natsuki?"

"Well, I was just curious, that's all."

"Do you not like him?" Her sudden question made the younger girl fidgeted and nodded slowly. "I guess he is the current boyfriend of her." She gestured the girl before her with her golden eyes, which earned nod again from Natsuki.

"Yes, you can say that. But I can't blame him, they are so in love with each other. However I just can't find the way to like him." She explained with a hint of honesty.

"He is a good person. Maybe someday Natsuki will find the way to like him." The older girl giggled.

"Yes, I hope so." Natsuki tried to smile. Her mind suddenly back to her previous conversation with her kaichou. "Ne Chikaru… Who is she?"

"_Short question but straight to the point as always"_ She chuckled softly, "You are really interesting, Natsuki." Her praise made the ice princess blush. Fortunately, Fuuka's kaichou was still on her mind of that she didn't realize it. (AN : If not I swear, there will be a Naginata and Six Headed Hydra which pointed to Chikaru.)

"Geez Chikaru, you will make my face permanent with red color." She growled.

Chuckle turned to giggles, "But really Natsuki, also you're cute when your blushing like that."

Shade crimson on her face became more darker, "Mouuu!" She protested while stopping on her track. Her arms crossed below her chest, and she turned her face aside while muttering, "Baka."

Chikaru also stopped in her track, satisfied with her numerous teases she gave to a pity _kouhai _(AN : Junior), she decided to answer the earlier question. "She is my childhood friend. However, I will let you know about her later."

On the same time, they were greeted by a fuming blonde haired girl who was walking faster to their direction. "Oi bubuzuke! Come with me now! The Track Club needs encourment." She halted to grab the brunette's hand when she realized the short raven haired girl was slightly far behind the Fuuka Kaichou. "Is that you Kuga?" She walked slowly while scanning the mentioned girl.

Shizuru snapped from her mind's debate due to a loud voice which rang in her ear drums. She turned around to see her blonde friend walking pass her. Her crimson orbs found her way to her beloved, _'Wait, why is she so far away from me?'_ She frowned.

"Yeah Suzushiro, it is me." She answered flatly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you mouled from here?"

'_Mouled? What is that?' _Lulim Kaichou confused behind her polite smile.

Fortunately, the younger girl can read Chikaru's face behind the infamous fake smile, "She meant 'moved' Chikaru."

She walked to the group, but suddenly halted when her Natsuki called her companion. _'Ara? They already__ go by __first name basis now?'_ She felt more angrier than before. Shizuru decided to interject. "Ara, Natsuki is a participant from Astraea Hill, Haruka-san." Her crimson eyes were burning dangerously at the noir haired girl. Then she shifted her eyes to the emerald eyes, and gave her a sad look.

The younger girl's heart fell to pieces when she saw crimson orbs which she loves so much. _'Why are you sad, Shizuru?'_

Haruka coughed to dissipatethe tense situation, grabbing hold of Shizuru's left arm. "Well, bubuzuke, you must sign some papers so the school newspaper club can do their job to resorb the match." She turned her head slightly, and said. "And you Kuga, be randy for match, and good luck." She then left with Shizuru on her tow.

The Fuuka kaichou hesitantly let her companion drag her away, _'This is the first time, I hate my job as president.'_

"She meant 'record' and 'ready' Chikaru." She said while her eyes still lingering at her beloved's direction.

Chikaru saw the younger girl with a sad look, which went unnoticed by Natsuki. _'__I know how it feels if you have one sided love… But I hope for you it will not end like it did for me, Natsuki.__'_ She calmed herself, and walked to the younger girl. "Are you ready for the match Natsuki?"

After the brunette figure disappeared, she turned to look at her kaichou, "Of course." She exclaimed and gave her best toothy grin to her beloved kaichou.

Chikaru automaticaly warped her arms to the younger girl neck, and pulled her to her warm embrace. "Good luck Natsuki..."

The raven haired girl nodded on Chikaru's shoulder while replying softly. "Thank you... Chikaru."

After several minutes walking, they arrived at the vast court.

"Yo mutt! Don't you dare to lose!" Suddenly a loud voice cheered from audience's side. Her loud voice caused the other students to squeal 'Nao-senpai is so hot.', while several of them whispered, 'Traitor.'

"Good luck Nat!" The fiery haired girl shouted.

"Yeah Nat-kun, you must win, and we will have another party." The eyeglasses tomboy girl yelled, "Party with many hot girls." She added and got a slap on her head by the mother figure, while the other students were eyeing her with a shocked expression. She felt many stares on her, "Hey, what's wrong with playing a 'game' with hot girls?" The explanation got priceless result, many male students collapsing with sudden nosebleeds while the girls were blushing madly. _'Hehehe ,they are perverts.'_ She decided to continue, "We have many perverts here. I meant what's wrong with play game consoles with hot girls."

"Chie…" The sudden voice made the person with the mentioned name shiver

"I give up Mai." She said as she lifted both of her hands.

The blunette just shook her head, _'They are really my friends?'_ She looked again to her friends where her cousin was busy with typing a messsage on her phone, while her busty fiery haired friend is advising Chie with her earlier joke, _'I guess they are…'_ She sighed then gave her best grin and replied, "Leave it to me." Which resulted in many girls fainting.

"Stop your grin mutt, if you want the match start." The red head waved her hand dismissively.

"Ha?" She was confused with her cousin's words. But before she could retord anything, Chikaru grabbed her hand, and led her to their school's side.

"I think Nao-san is right. Natsuki will make all the audiences pass out with that grin, and there will be no supporters left for the match." She explained with a playful smile.

After several seconds, she realized what her friends meant. She blushed and muttered 'Baka'.

**-IH-**

"Is that Kuga-san?" The grey haired man asked while eyeing the short haired bluenette. The Fuuka Track club advisor was with Shizuru as he just finished a problem about where the cameras should be placed to display the match on the big television at the audience's side.

The sudden question made the brunette kaichou look up from several papers to the line vision of the track club advisor. Indeed she saw many girls faint from her beloved's grin, and how the Lulim kaichou held her Natsuki's hand. That was a last straw of her patience, she excused herself, and walked ungracefully to the couple on the Astraea Hill's side.

**-IH-**

"Do your best Natsuki-senpai." The duo kouhai yelled loudly, while wearing France's soldier outfit. The youngest member of their club just smiled, and waved her plushie's hand.

'_Do you cheer for me to go to a match, or war?'_ She bemused to the duo with their cosplay antics. _'But they are funny, I like them.'_ She smiled while replying, "Of course." Then winked. Fortunate and unfortunate on the same time, plus side there are little audience for her side of school, negative side is half of them fainted with love shape on their eyes while the others were blushing. _'They are weird.'_

Chikaru giggled and covered it with her hand. _'Without yourself knowing it. You are a real charmer, Natsuki.'_

"Ara, can I have Natsuki a little while?"

The Kyoto accent made Natsuki snapher head to the owner. "Shi-Shizuru?" She stuttered.

"Hai Natsuki, that is my name." She teased a little.

The rebel turned her head while blushing.

Shizuru walked to the short haired blunette, and hugged her.

The raven haired girl was stunned, but as soon as it started to disappear with a warm feeling which she yearned for so long. She retorted the embrace tightly while whispering, "I missed you…"

The older girl's crimson orbs were wide open with the sudden confession. She smiled genuinely, the smile which she reserved just for her rebel, her best friend, her beloved, her Natsuki.

The soft voice that woke them from their happiness was from Lulim kaichou, "Natsuki, the match will start a few minutes. You should be ready on the starting line." She said softly.

"Oh it is, right." The blunette said, and pulled herself away from the embrace. "I'm sorry Shizuru, meet you later?" She asked with her puppy eyes.

'_Awww, cute~'_ Shizuru squealed from inside while nodding, and went to peck the younger girl's right cheek. "Of course. Good luck Natsuki." She smiled warmly.

The raven haired girl blushed with the affectionate gesture that she got. "T-tha-thank y-you Shizuru." She stammered.

The other audiences watched in awe at all the drama in front of them.

Unfortunately, the drama was continuing for the infamous rebel. When she proceeded to the line, her arms pulled by the noir hair kaichou. She looked Chikaru with her confusing look, "Wha-" Her words died on her throat when she felt warm lips pressed on her left cheek.

"Good luck Natsuki." She winked.

Natsuki surprised with sudden kiss from the other kaichou.

Half of the audience gasped while the other squealed happily with the drama which unfolded before them.

"Holy shit! My cousin is womanizer!" Nao said loudly while laughing uncontrollably.

"I feel sorry for Nats." Mai uttered while shaking her head.

The charcoal haired girl still flabbergasted. Then she recovered, "She was kissed by two gorgerous girls, not mention they are Kaichous! I'm jealous!" She exclaimed playfully, with her phone still recording event which happened.

Different with her friends, the rebel's brain just shut downed. After several seconds which felt like an eternity, she recovered, and there was just one sentence she thought about in that moment, _'What the hell?'_

* * *

**Now… Mmm… *blush* Can I get my kiss?**

**Like it or not? Please RnR everyone! Love you! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for took so long for an update. My works were killing me. *sighs* I hope this chapter meet your expectation :D Thank you for everyone who read, review, follow, and even favorite it. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**This story is beta read by ****Blackfang64****. I will never tired to say he is awesome! His suggestions helped me so much! Thank you Fang-san :D**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Mai HiME, Strawberry Panic!, and 'In This Song by Charice'. So, what I do own? *sobs uncontrollably***

* * *

**Chapter ****9**

**Reminiscent**

'_What the hell?'_

The elegant mask of Fuuka's Kaichou cracked, _'What?! She kissed MY Natsuki, again! Moreover, in front of my eyes?'_ Her crimson eyes darkened with rage, her hands shaking at her side as though they grasped around an invisible weapon, readying to strike down the black haired girl before her.

Chikaru smiled when saw Shizuru's façade replaced by an angered expression. Her golden eyes turned to see the stunned girl before her, and said, "Natsuki should go to starting point now, if not, the match couldn't be started."

The soft voice woke the rebel from the numerous shocks that she's got all in one day, "What was that for?" She asked, puzzled with what her Kaichou did.

"Consider my kiss as a good luck charm."

The younger girl held a 'Are you sure?' look.

The Lulim Kaichou nodded slightly.

"If you say so." She shrugged off and went to the starting point, her cheeks still tainted with a small red blush.

The noir haired woman kept her smile on, even when she heard the menacingly, frightening voice.

"Ara, I didn't know that Minamoto-san holds a feeling for MY Natsuki." She said while approaching. Her raging crimson orbs directed to amuse golden orbs. She intentionally gave emphasis to 'My' to let the other girl know that Natsuki is hers.

'_As expected…' _She replied calmly, her polite mask not even faltering the tiniest bit. But her golden orbs which glowed with humor, "Oh my, I never knew that Natsuki was being owned by someone." She folded her left arm below her chest while grabbing her other hand's elbow. She turned to watch the match starting, with Fuuka's runner being lead. "If I remember, you are Reito's girlfriend." She decided to cut straight to the point. _'Checkmate.'_

The other girl fell onto silence. _'She is right; I have no right over Natsuki. I am Reito-kun's girlfriend.'_ She turned to see her beloved start to sprint and catch up to the other runners. Shizuru knew her childhood friend's capability when related to sport, and intelligence. Natsuki is perfect in her eyes. She is still the greatest person that she has ever known.

"I guess that I am right Shizuru-san. Then Natsuki is available, ne?" She asked while her eyes still lingering on winner's figure, who is being embraced by her gang.

Shizuru decided to leave the other girl with an unanswered question. She walked to the winner, but was stopped by someone who grabbed her hand. _'Ara, does she wish to die?'_ She turned while thinking that the disturber is Lulim's Kaichou but her guess was wrong, she was grabbed by her boyfriend.

"Zu-chan, can you accompany me for one moment?" He asked with his infamous grin.

She placed her mask back on as she turned to face her lover. "Ara, Reito-kun, where did you come from? I didn't see you around this morning." She said while giving her façaded smile.

"You will see it later." He smiled charmingly while leading his girlfriend to the center of the court.

**-IH-**

"Congrats Nats! I didn't know they made you became their anchor!" The fiery haired girl gave a tight hug to her friend.

"Aww thanks Mai, but could you release me before the air in my lungs run out?" She asked. Desperately trying to hold onto what oxygen she had left.

"Sorry Nats." She slapped her forehead. "It's just a habit."

The red haired girl laughed, "Nice mutt, you left her so far away. But, you must tell me what is your secret to getting kissed from two beautiful woman." She gave a naughty grin.

"Yes Nat-kun, you should tell us your secret!" The tomboyish girl exclaimed while showing video from earlier 'scene'.

Their babbling went to deaf ears. Natsuki's emerald eyes directed to the couple in the center of court. _'See for yourself fool, now you believe me, she loves her boyfriend more than you. And you can't even move on your life.'_ Even her mind spoke out, she still held her eyes to the couple like everyone else. Where Reito requested a mic from his blonde underling.

"Attention everyone, I have announcement to make." He said while having serious expression then usual light. He pulled Shizuru to stand beside him, and gesture to several students. Suddenly there is music approached, with beautiful instrument playing accordingly. He went to knee and pulled out white velvet box, and opened it. That revealed a ring with a pearl orb in the center of it, surrounded with small diamonds circling around it. "Zu-chan, in this day, we have been going out for exactly two years. After being your boyfriend, I realized that I will not be more happier than being with you for the rest of my life. I know if it is too fast for us, but, Shizuru, will you marry me?"

The sudden proposal before her threw Shizuru completely off guard, feeling a huge lump forming in her throat as she could see all eyes were being drawn to her from the spectators. "Ara, I'm moved Reito-kun. However, is it too fast for us to be holding a marriage?" She asked while her orbs went to search for someone dear to her.

"No silly, I want us to marry after high school. Not right now." He chuckled.

Her crimson orbs found her beloved figure in the center of her gang. Natsuki smiled sincerely, _'Is it what you feel, Natsuki? Do you think I'll be happy if I'm with Reito? Is she really dominating your mind till there is no place for me anymore?'_ But her mind stopped when Natsuki walked back slowly, and disappeared into the crowd.

**-IH-**

'_I'm happy for you Shizuru…'_ Her tears threatened to fall down. The truth was when those crimson orbs directed found her, she tried hard to give a smile. If Reito can give her beloved happiness more than her, then who is she to stop them from reaching their own happiness. Her smile meant to give her support even when her heart is hurting so much, that she can die from it. She stepped back slowly, and disappeared into the forest behind the court. _'Shizuru…'_ She cried hard while running without direction. Her feet kept running until they stopped before a big tree by her usual flower garden. Natsuki sobbed continuously, the tears falling onto the grass as she leaned over with one on hand presses against the tree to support her body. She turned her body and sat on the grass, resting her back against the tree's body. Slowly, she closed her eyes to calm herself, and singed softly:

_**I may not know where I'm going now  
This broken road is trying to tear me down  
But deep inside I've found  
A secret place that I never knew  
Where I feel safe when the world is untrue  
Here's what I've learned to do**_

_-Flashback-_

"_Ne, mommy why is daddy always angry?" The three year old raven haired girl said through her books. Her mother was accompanying her to learn about several lessons. "Is Natsuki doing something wrong?" She asked innocently._

_Her exact older version replica lifted her head from the newspaper as she read. "Why is Natsuki-chan saying that?"_

"_Daddy said that Natsuki is weak and bad luck for him." She struggled to keep her tears from fall._

_Saeko immediately stood up, and walked to her daughter as the fallen newspaper was forgotten. Warmly embracing her daughter was something she needed the most. And she did it; she pulled her fragile daughter to embrace her. "Shhh, Natsuki-chan, daddy is just stressed out from his work. He loves you more than anything in this world." She cooed with soothing voice._

"_Really? Daddy loves Natsuki?"_

"_Of course Natsuki-chan." Saeko patted her daughter's back softly and hugged her more tightly._

_-0-0-_

The sky darkened to indicate rain will be coming down. Gloomy clouds similar with her current heart, and mind.

_-0-0-_

_The blonde haired man slapped the raven haired woman. "Don't ever dare to defy me, you useless whore!" He yelled, "If I said she needs to learn to fight, then she must do it!"_

"_But she is only five years old. She needs a healthy childhood to play with her friends, not being taught brutally and getting so many bruises." The matriach said while touching her bruised cheek from the impact from being slapped earlier._

"_Your daughter is weak like you! Natsuki needs to be strong to uphold my name!" His sapphire eyes glared at the woman before him._

"_Natsuki is a girl, Frederic. She needs to be taught more softly." She pleaded to get her husband to understand._

_He clenched his fist, his eyes glowered dangerously, "And who do you think who is at fault here?" He lifted his hand wanting to give another blow, but a sudden yell stopped him._

"_No!" The five years old child ran to stand up before her mother. "I will not let you hit mommy anymore!" She said while her arms spread as gesture to defend her beloved mother._

"_Wow, look here, we have a small hero." He said mockingly. "Well, I will let your mother be free from my anger if you can hit your boxing teacher in one month, just one hit on his face. How does is that?"_

"_Fine, I accept your challenge." She said with the same death glare which her father gave earlier._

"_Hear that whore, at least your daughter is more useful than you!" He smirked, than left._

"_I'm sorry Natsuki-chan…" The older woman cried while hugging her child from behind._

_The smaller girl shook her head, "Natsuki will always protect mommy."_

_Natsuki practiced for most of her days. Two days before the decided time, she can landed her punch on her teacher's cheek. She thought everything will be fine for her mother, but it was not. There will be no freedom ever for her mother. And she knew everything was because of her._

_-0-0-_

The rain started to pour down._ 'Mom…'_ Natsuki hugged herself to feel her mother's presence from her young days, _'I miss you…'_

_**Just sing this song  
And it takes me right back where I belong  
And everyday there's a new bridge to cross  
But I'm never far from home  
If I put my heart, my soul, my all in this song, oh  
**_

_-0-0-_

"_JUST SHUT UP WOMAN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY CANNOT GIVE ME A SON! ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" a man with blonde haired shouted angrily._

"_I'm so sorry dear..." Apologized the woman looking to be in her mid-thirties with raven hair. Her tears stream down endlessly. She kneeled in front of her husband to ask for forgiveness._

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT SHIT ANYMORE! I WANT A DIVORCE!" He snapped._

"_Please dear, don't do this to me..." the woman pleaded, her arms wrapped around her husband right leg._

"_NO, IT IS FINAL! I will provide you with monthly allowance for you and her. However, I want you to sign this paper. NOW!" He tossed a paper to floor and extended his hand to give his wife a pen._

_The raven haired girl unwrapped her arms, took a pen, approached that paper, and signed it. She knew that her husband will not change his mind anymore. He wanted a son to be a heir for the Searrs conglomerate, and she failed miserably. Even she kn__ew__ her only daughter was treated like a son by him._

_Unknown to them their fight did not __went__ unnoticed to their daughter._

"_I hate you dad. You lied! You still blame mommy, and throw your anger to her." Her emerald eyes shone with anger and hate of betrayal. "I swear I will protect you mom. And always by your side no matter happen." The first promise which she ever made when she still six years old little girl._

_-End of Flashback-_

_**I don't depend on friends 'cause they come and go  
My belief in myself is gonna carry me through  
That's why I'm learning, oh  
I'm learning, yeah, I'm learning to sing  
**_

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Natsuki, I am Yuuki Nao, I'm your cousin." The red haired girl held out her hand._

_The six year old raven haired girl sat alone on the couch at her aunt's living room while her mother was talking to her sister. She turned her head to look at the disturber when she was met with lime green eyes. Natsuki didn't held out her hand, moreover introducing herself. The girl just stood up and went to her mother, without one single word. _

_Several days later…_

_Nao's patience was running out because she was being ignored constantly. She mocked, "Is it that this fucking foolish pup is waiting for her master to come home?"_

_The raven haired girl snapped from the book she was currently reading to look at her cousin's victory smile, "Shit like you should keep your mouth shut up." She retorted with her infamous death glare._

_The red head paid no mind to the cursing which had been thrown to her. She grinned, "Finally mutt, you talked to me."_

_Natsuki rolled her eyes, but retorted, "Cih, see yourself in the mirror, you look like a spider." She grinned smugly._

_-End of Flashback-__**  
**_

Natsuki smiled when remembered about how, she and her cousin became best friends. It was then Nao introduced her to her other friends. _'They are always there for me.'_

_-Flashback first day at Fuuka Elementary School-_

"_Mutt, this is Harada Chie, and Tokiha Mai. They are my classmates. I'm sure you will like them." Nao introduced her friend while gesturing the tomboyish girl with eyeglasses, and the fiery haired girl. Their class had ended, and they decided to spend their time as usual at the playground._

"_Hi, please call me Mai, nice to meet you." The girl named Mai held out her hand, as she smiled while her amethyst orbs were glowing bright._

_Natsuki saw her hand, and just ignored it, 'I don't need friends. They will betray and abandon me. The only one who you can believe, is no one other than yourself.' She then walked away far from them._

_Her friends were left speechless on the spot, until Chie said, "Wow, your cousin is the feisty one, Nao." Then grinned mischievously. "This is gonna be an exciting year."_

_Mai sighed, "I hope so."_

_-End of Flashback-_

_**Just sing this song**__**  
**__**And it takes me right back where I belong  
If every day there's a new bridge to cross  
But I'm never far from home  
If I put my heart, my soul, my all**_

_-0-0-_

"_Mom! No, my mother is still alive!" The eight year old blunette bellowed while shaking her mother's body. Saeko laid down on a white sheet bed at ICU room. "Mom? Please wake up. Please?" She begged as she sobbed uncontrollably._

_The red haired woman came to her and hug her, "Please calm down Natsuki-chan. I'm sure your mother will be sad if she sees you like this from up there." She tried to soothe the young girl._

"_But she promised me to always be by my side auntie, mom never broke her promise." Natsuki insisted, as she still shook her mother._

"_Right mom? You will never leave me, right?" She asked but found no answer. The younger girl knew that the accident took her mother completely from her grasp. But, she couldn't accept it. She cried, and repeated, "Why do you also leave me, mom?" Her emerald orbs became darker like what she felt right now, 'Why does everyone that I have loved always leave me… If so then I don't want to feel love anymore.'_

_-End of Flashback-_

_**I may not have all the words that I need to say  
And know I won't always be strong  
But I'm never afraid because I hold my destiny  
And it depends on me alone, alone so  
**_

_-A few years later-_

_Two girls sat near a __big tree, the raven haired girl __leaned against the tree while singing a song__ while the other girl sle__pt__ on the younger girl's lap__. Suddenly the sleeping girl spoke, __"Natsuki__, you don't need to deal with your problems all by yourself. I want to be your destiny, and we will make our own future, a happy future. We can overcome all the pain together. So, I want to marry Natsuki when we grow up.__"__ She smiled and opened her eyes to reveal her crimson eyes with sincerity in it._

"_Wh-Why?" The kid with raven hair was shocked with the sudden question while blushing hard._

_The brunette sat up, and faced her friend. "C__ould__ I?"_

"_But, why would__ you want to marry someone like me__?" Her __face darkened, a __song that she sang was__ forgotten by the sudden declaration._

_The older girl put her palms on her face and start sobbing. "Is Natsuki needing reason for me to be her bride, is it because I'm ugly? Natsuki doesn't like me." She said between sobs._

"_Shi-Shizuru, please don't cry. I was just curious to know why are you wanting to be __with __someone like me. Please stop crying Shizuru..." She tried to calm her friend._

"_Natsuki hate__s__ me, I'm not beautiful enough to be her bride. She must think I am a really monstrous, ugly, lousy__! __S__he hate__s__ me__!__" She add__ed__ a shaking effect._

"_N-No Shi-Zuru, you a-are b-beau-ti-ful, l-li-like an ANGEL, yeah like an angel. I promi-se that yo-you wi-will be… errr my bri-bride, and li-live ha-happily ever after, ne?" She stammered, __and blushed hardly._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." She put her left hand to her heart as raised her right hand. "I swear to God, that I, Kuga Natsuki, will marry Fujino Shizuru and make her my bride." She exclaimed._

"_Ookini Natsuki." She removed her hand as she revealed no trail of tears._

"_You just fooled me__!__" She point__ed an__ accusing finger to the older girl._

"_I will do anything to make Natsuki accept me as her bride." She smiled to her friend and __kissed__ her._

_Their first kiss was so pure and innocent, but meaningful for both of them._

_-End Flashback-_

'_Yeah, whenever I'm sad with my life. I always found you there smiling for me.'_ Her tears streamed down freely on her smooth cheeks.

_**Just sing this song  
And it takes me right back where I belong  
And everyday there's a new bridge to cross  
But I'm never far from home  
If I put my heart, my soul, my all**_

I'll keep giving my heart, my soul, my all  
In this song, in this song, in this song

_-Flashback one day before Christmas last year-_

_After waiting for several hours, and unfortunately still no reply for her beloved person, __the raven haired girl__ decided to called her cousin__._

_"__Yo mutt__."__  
_

"_Nao…__"__ She hesitated a little about __'__yes or no__'__ to let her cousin know__._

_"__What happen__ed__ mutt! If you don't have any important matter to talk about, __I__ will hang up.__"__ Her cousin said lazily__._

_"__Wait!__"_

_"__Then quick, say what you want__.__I__ don't have much time__."_

_"__Mmm, about my confession on Christmas__."_

_"__What about it?__"_

_"__I sent her a message, but she didn't reply to it...__"__ There's no response on the other side, so she tried to call her cousin, __"__Nao? Are you still there?__"_

_"__Oh sorry, I'm still on the game with Mai, Chie, and Nee-chan...__"_

_"__Did they hear our conversation?__"_

_"__Of course they did, you foolish mutt, we are still on the damn battle when you called.__"_

_"__So...__"_

_"__Wait, we are still discussing about it...__"_

_"K." S__he decided to walk to the living room, and turned on her tv, and searching for the right channel, which at least she can distract her mind. She settled on Nickelodeon channel and watch__ed__ Spongebob Squarepants. Until her cousin's voice sound__ed__ on her phone._

_"__Well, we still want you to execute the plan. We are sure, she's just to__o__ busy to reply to your message, and we believe she will come. Hey, that woman had a promise with you right? Maybe that __K__anzaki, just objected to make you jealous. You know, that sneak woman, can be such a sneaky person if she wants, especially about you. Do you remember she even gave a death glare to one of your fans? As __I__ recall, his name was __T__akeshi? Takeno?__"_

_"__Takeda.__"_

_"__Yes, that's it. So we are sure she'll fall in love with you, but she tr__ied__ to make you understand and ma__k__e a move. In our opinion, she succeed__ed__ because you finally crack your hard head.__"_

_"__Yeah, yea__h."__S__he rolled her eyes on her cousin sarcastic repl__y__._

_"__So, just don't ruin the plan okay? Wish you luck mutt.__"_

_"__Damn yeah! Thank you everyone.__" __She felt the booster of her spirit. Natsuki smiled __'Y__es, for you, anything will be done, __S__hizuru...__'_

_**-On the **__**C**__**hristmas **__**D**__**ay**__**…-**_

_"__Yes, that one.__" __She point__ed__ to the white gold ring with a ruby__ and emerald__ orbs on the centre__ like a yin and yang symbol__, sparkling with little diamonds around it._

_"__Ok, it cost __165,__000 yen__."_

_'B__ye, bye __all my savings__.' __B__ut she smiled and gave her debit card. __'I__t is still not worth much... But at least for now,__ I__ hope this will be my love symbol for you, my beloved.'_

_She look at her watch as it indicated 5:30 pm__._

_"__Ok still got time.__"__ She took her ducati to __the __nearest flower shop__. When arrived, she immediately went to __look around, and pick__ed__ ten aster flowers which symbolised of love, daintiness, trusting and talisman of love. Also one berrirose flower which meant to choose your own destiny, __to keep a promise__, and __to __love __forever. (source: wikipedia.) She then walked to cashier._

_"__Good evening miss__."_

_"__Good evening, please arrange the berrirose one on the center, and aster __white around it. And wrap it with soft purple wrapper paper.__"_

_"__Ok, please wait a minute.__"__ Not long after that, the pink haired cashier back with flower bouquet like exactly with Natsuki order__ed__, __"H__ere miss, that will be 3250 yen__."_

_She opened her wallet and gave the woman money, the__n__ she grab__bed__ the flowers._

_"__Thank you miss, and please come again__."_

_Natsuki walked to her ducati __'I __think __I__ will eat noodle cups for this month__.'__H__owever she smiled along her ride to her destiny,__ the Fu__uka__'s __F__lower __G__arden._

_She look__ed__ her watch which showed 6:45pm, __"O__ww, __I am__ really nervous.__"__ She walked to the garden and stop__ped__ on the same spot where she wanted to crush one of the flowers there. And __S__hizuru's voice which made her stop. She smiled at her memory._

_"__I__'m__ really lucky to meet someone like you__,__S__hizuru...__"_

_Meanwhile at the five star Japanese traditional restaurant sat a black haired man with a gorgeous woman who was wear__ing__ a purple kimono._

_"__Ara __R__eito__-__kun, thank you for the invitation__." S__hizuru smile__d politely._

_"__No problem __Z__u__-__chan, at least __this is __where __I__ can bring you to __enjoy__ this wonderful day before you __spend__ your holiday at your hometown.__"__ He smiled with h__is__ dashing smile._

_"__Ookini __R__eito__-__kun...__"__ Suddenly she felt bad feeling, yes, very bad.__ 'W__hat is this feeling?__' B__ut she shrugge__d it __off, and continue__d__ to scan the menu which she held right now._

_**-At **__**F**__**uuka **__**G**__**arden**__**…-**_

_"__Fuh so cold...__"__ The blunette blowed her hands to warm herself. She herself was wearing a white polo shirt underneath her black leather jacket, with long black jeans, and white nike sneakers._

_She looked again her watch, which indicated 8:30pm._

_"__Why is she late?__"__ She __thought__ as warmed herself. __"__Maybe traffic... Of course, this is Christmas... Yes __m__ust be traffic.__"_

_**-On **__**N**__**ao's **__**S**__**ide**__**…-**_

_"__Well,__ I__'m sure they will spend their time, in bed, making out wahahahahaha__."_

_"__Geez __Chie__, your mind always drifts to that part__"_

_"You are party pooper Nao."_

_"__Yeah yeah__." The red haired__ girl rolled her eyes. __"__Anyway__s __M__ai, why do we always spend our Christmas at this karaoke place?__"_

_"__Because __I__ like it__." S__he said as nothing unusual with that. Mai's eyes still scanning a song which she will sing after.__  
_

_Midori on other side still sang her heart out, well with her dizzy condition of course, after drank seven bottles of beer._

_"__Anyway where is __M__ikoto?__" _

_Mai shrugged, __"S__he's spending this Christmas with her family.__" __She answered shortly, but there was hint __anger__ on her tone of voice._

'_She is definitely angry.' Two of her friends thought in unison._

_Nao decided to cut intense atmosphere, "__Hey, how about we visit mutt after this__."_

_"__Hell yeah, __I__'m second on that. That is great idea __N__ao__."_

_Nao smile smugly, __"O__f course, __I__ am smart and beautiful__."_

_Chie rolled her eyes, __"D__on't be such __a __snotty brat __N__ao__."__ She advised__._

_"__No bickering guys. However I also curious about __N__at, __I__ hope she is okay__."_

_"__I__'__m sure __N__atsuki__-__chan will execute her plan flawlessly__. S__he is a charmer after all, so no need to worry __M__a__i-__chan__."_

_"__Yes, __I__ hope so__ Midori-nee__...__"__  
__**  
**__**-B**__**ack to **__**N**__**atsuki**__**…-**_

_She waited patiently. Each hour passed together with wind, and snow which become stronger than before. The flowers were covered with a snowy layer, so you can__'__t know what flowers are them._

_With such harsh weather, her teeth started shaking, but she still waited, and waited. She hugged herself, and rub__bed__ her arms with her hands, with right hand still held a bouquet which she bought earlier. But it seems futile with incredible cold wind blowing. She look__ed__ at her watch again for the umpteenth time, and showed 00:15am. __"__What is taking her so long?__"_

_She sudden felt fatigue, and drop to the ground. The last thing she heard was her cousin's voice__._

_"__NATSUKI!__"_

_-End of Flashback-_

'_But now, everything is just memories which I will never forget about.'_ She finished her song, and then heard footsteps approaching. She felt the figure halted before her, and join her to sit on wet grass.

"Natsuki…" The familiar soft voice called her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? LOL I like to read your mind about it. *snickers devilishly* So please R&R everyone.**

* * *

**Important Note : **I need beta reader for this story. My current beta reader is busy with his daily activities, so please, anyone who attract to this story, and want to proof reading my work so I can finish this story, I will be very appreciate it. If you don't have account, just email me at ** .com.**

**And for Wrong Choice, I have next chapter ready, and still trying to contact my beta reader. I hope you will be patient for it. :D**

**Love you guys! –Leon-**

* * *

**Cheezyfreakinburger : **Agree. ChiNat all the way! *ShizNat fans give a triple death glare**gulp* Eehm... I give up. *gives a surrender gesture* Thank you :D

**Sarronxo : **How about war? Let Shizuru and Chikaru fight each other. Puppy Battle begin! LOL Thank you :D

**TUYETPHAM : **Yeah, our pup is too oblivious with her surrounding. Thank you :D

**DaniiiielaZ : **Gracias! Por supuesto, voy a seguir es, sin duda. (Translate : Thank you! Of course, I will continue it, surely.) Is my sentences true? *scratches cheek shyly*

**PeaPrince : **I will be very happy, if you success to do that. LOL. Ara~ Natsuki with both of them~ *nosebleed* Chikaru will have...? Yeah, what will she use to fight with Shizuru? Now you make me wonder... *blushes* Th-thank you for the kiss.

**Dhez13 : **Yeah, me too. LOL. Thank you :D

**Guest : **You will get answers on later chapter ;) Thank you :D

**Guest : **LOL. Thank you :D

**RockTheVoteRTV : ***Natsuki the womanizer of Womanizers.* ROFL! Awesome words! *laugh like a crazy* No! I won't kick you, flame you or whatever you mentioned. I will hug you, can I? LOL I'm very happy that you like it. Thank you! :D

**Chum-sa : **You will get it on later chapter ;) I will reveal it, but first comes for our ShizNat :D Thank you :D

**Nyaaaaaaah : **I'm sorry but I need to mention him. If not, there won't be sizxnatxchikaru tee-hee~ Thank you :D

**Fangshen Gin : **No, Shizuru also gave kiss on Natsuki's cheek :D, I will let them get a fair share to win our pup's heart LOL. You're welcome :D


End file.
